Kadence
by kat69d
Summary: She's related to who?...someone comes to Hogwarts and lives change forever...what has she gotten herself into?...set during 'The Goblet of Fire'...two endings since I couldn't make up my mind...
1. Who? What?

Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or any of the characters. I do own Kadence. I tried to stay true to the book/movie but I did change some things. Enjoy!

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, re-reading the letter that he received that morning. When he first read the letter, he questioned if it was true. Then he found out that the letter had been sent to him because the witch who wrote it had died. In essence, it was her dying wish and confession.

"Albus, is everything alright?" Minerva McGonagall asked, walking into his office.

He handed over the letter and Professor McGonagall read it. Her eyes went wide when she came to a particular point in the letter.

"Is this true? When will she be here?"

"She should be here shortly. I sent Hagrid to collect her from Hogsmead."

"How could no one have known?"

"I'm unsure of that, Minerva. The letter explains that she will have proof. We will just have to wait to see what she has to say."

"How are the students going to react when they find out that she is related to You-Know-Who?" Professor McGonagall asked out loud to no one in particular.


	2. Welcoming Feast

Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or any of the characters. I do own Kadence. I tried to stay true to the book/movie but I did change some things. Enjoy!

* * *

I stood in a room off of the Great Hall waiting for Professor Dumbledore to call me. When I had arrived yesterday at the school, I met with the Headmaster and the rest of the staff to explain everything: how my mother told me on her deathbed of who I really was and that I would be leaving the only place I knew as home to come to Hogwarts. I didn't want to leave but my Headmistress told me that it wasn't up to me. Most of the staff was taken back when I first entered the room. I guess I wasn't what they expected.

Some would call me gothic or punk but I'm not. Yes, I have long black hair (to which I sometimes add color changing streaks), wear black eyeliner and black nail polish and black rubber bracelets around my wrists, and have numerous piercings but that's as far as it goes. I can be girly but with everything that has happened lately, my attitude is constantly set at 'whatever' or 'I don't care'. My mother used to say that if it weren't for my green eyes, I wouldn't have an ounce of color on me.

I paced the room, adjusting the uniform under my robe. At my last school, we were allowed to wear regular clothes underneath our robes. The uniform (a white shirt, a sweater vest, a skirt, and a tie) was something that I normally wouldn't have worn but it was mandatory at this school. The tie was too tight so I loosened it and undid the top collar button on the shirt. I was definitely going to be doing some minor adjustments to the uniform before classes start.

"Dumbledore is ready for you."

I turned and there stood Professor Snape. I had met him earlier at the meeting. My friends back home would have said that we could have been twins because of the matching hair, robes, and scowls. All I knew was that he didn't like me. It could be from who I am or the fact that he doesn't like any of the students.

"Thank you, sir," I said, a bit sarcastically.

That's another thing to know about me. I hate authority since my mother died but I didn't want to create waves my first day here. He moved out of the doorway and led me to the entrance of the Great Hall. He stopped and told me to wait.

"And now that the first year sorting is finished, there is someone I would like to introduce you to. She is a transfer student from the United States and I hope you will make her feel welcome here at Hogwarts. Professor Snape," Professor Dumbledore called.

Professor Snape opened the door further and I walked out. Everyone began to talk or point at me. I went over to Professor Dumbledore and stood at his side.

"Quiet please."

The students mustn't have heard him because they were still talking. I went to reach for my wand but Professor McGonagall clinked her goblet and the room fell silent.

"Thank you. I would like to introduce you to Kadence Towers Gaunt. She was sorted into the Gryffindor house yesterday so if you would like to, please join your house. Normally a transfer student would not be getting this much attention but I thought you all deserved to meet her," he said, pointing out the table.

"Professor, how can it be? He Who Must Not Be Named is the last descendent of the Gaunt family," said a girl with wavy brown hair from the Gryffindor table.

"Ms. Granger, that may have been true but I assure you that this is no joke. Ms. Towers Gaunt is the granddaughter of Morfin Gaunt. I have some other announcements."

My eyes scanned the room as I slowly walked down the three small stairs and over to the table.

"An heir of Salazar Slytherin mixing with mudbl…"

I whipped around pulling out my wand, casting a spell on whoever was in the middle of that word. I spotted a very blond boy sitting in front of a fireplace with his hands up to his mouth.

"Don't you dare speak that word. If I hear that you did, I'll curse you with something far worse than a silencing spell," I yelled.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor," Professor Snape called out.

"Ms. Towers Gaunt, that is not how we handle things here. Please remove the spell from Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said.

"I'm sorry but I can't. It's part of the spell. It'll wear off in a few hours, I promise. I'm sure no one will mind if Mr. Malfoy can't speak for awhile."

I thought I saw a hint of a smile under Professor Dumbledore's beard. I continued onto the table, tucking my wand back into my robe. I was offered a spot in between two boys with red hair. I looked to my right and then to my left. They must have been twins because they looked the same. One was about to say something but was cut off by Professor Dumbledore.

"Two quick announcements before the Feast. We have a new instructor for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Unfortunately, he's not…oh, here he is. Alastor Moody."

A man stumbled through a side door and made his way out onto the little stage in front of the teachers' table. He shook hands with Professor Dumbledore and went back to lean against the door.

"This year Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event the Triwizard Tournament. It brings together three schools to complete in a series of magical contests. One student is chosen from each school and they stand alone. Trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted. Let's welcome Madame Maxime and her students from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."

The doors opened at the back of the room and in came a dozen of girls dressed in blue robes. They waved their arms a few times and birds flew out. One younger girl did a series of gymnastic jumps. They stood at the front of the room while most of the guys cheered them on. The headmistress, Madame Maxime, must be a giant for she stood feet above everyone else.

"Now let's meet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master, Igor Karkaroff."

In came guys banging canes, bringing up sparks. They twirled the canes and then ran to the front. Some did a series of twirls and half seated kicks. Next walked in a muscular guy in a heavy jacket and hat. He was followed in by an older man in a white jacket.

"Blimey. It's him. Viktor Krum!"

Professor Dumbledore shook hands with Karkaroff and announced the beginning of the feast. Food appeared at the tables and everyone started to dig in.

"Thank you for shutting Malfoy up. Nothing good comes out of his mouth," one of the twins said.

"If only someone had figured out a way to shut him up earlier. Right, Ms. Brainiac?" the other said to the girl who spoke up earlier.

"Shut up, George," she said.

"I'm George. He's Fred," the twin on my right said.

"That was bloody brilliant," another red haired boy said. "Too bad it's not permanent."

"Ignore him. You've met the twins, Fred and George. I'm Hermione. This is Ron, Harry, and Ginny."

"Kadence. I take it Malfoy is the self appointed king of the school."

"Yeah. He thinks he is far superior than everyone else because he's a pure blood," Ginny said.

"Blood doesn't mean everything. I've met some Muggles who are better people than pure blood wizards."

"Where did you learn to do spells like that?" the boy with glasses, Harry I assumed, asked.

"Back home. My mother started to teach me simple spells and potions when I was still young and then I started at S.W.I when I was 10. I've taken to working on my own spells. I don't have many or anything big but some do come in handy."

"S.W.I?" Ron asked.

"Salem Witches' Institute. It's one of the wizardry schools in the States. When I met with Professor Dumbledore and the staff to explain my lineage, I found out that while I am in my 5th year of schooling, it's on par with the 4th year here at Hogwarts. But the first year, you study more of the historical aspect of magic and don't do much hands on learning."

"Professor Dumbledore mentioned you are Morfin Gaunt's granddaughter. There is no record of him having children," Hermione said.

"From what I was told, he didn't know. He was in a relationship with my grandmother when he started to act strangely. When he was arrested for killing members of his family, my grandmother fled out of fear. She had just found out she was pregnant when she went to the States. There she had my mother.

"I only found out a couple of weeks ago. My mother told me just before she died. Then I was told I was being shipped here to finish school."

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother."

"That's OK. I knew she was going to die. It was just a waiting game."

They looked confused.

"I'm a Seer. The vision of my mother dying was my first one. I was 13 when I had it. Everyone thought it was weird that it came to me like I was in a movie rather than some spoken chant."

Ron reached across the table to grab the plate of what looked like mince meat pies. He hesitated.

"You're not hungry? You haven't eaten."

My stomach growled and I chuckled.

"I am but I'm a vegan."

Again, everyone looked like they were in a fog. I explained to them what a vegan was and a bowl of salad was passed down. I laughed and had some. It would have to do until I could go down to the kitchens and get the house elves to make me something.

I felt a shiver run down my spine so I turned. I thought maybe that Malfoy was staring at me but he was focused on a girl beside him. I scanned the rest of the students but it wasn't one of them. I looked up at the teachers' table and found the DADA teacher looking in my general direction and then I saw Professor Snape looking over as well.

"What's with the new instructor and Professor Snape? They both are staring at us."

"Maybe it's because you're so stunning," Fred said.

"Since when are girls like me considered stunning? Most of the guys back home thought the worst of me because of how I dressed. That and I liked to play Muggle pranks on them. They didn't know what to do."

"Snape's staring because he hates us. I don't know why Mad Eye Moody would be," Hermione said.

During dessert, something was brought into the Great Hall and put on top of the little stage. Professor Dumbledore called out for our attention.

"Eternal glory is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. To do so, that student must survive three extremely dangerous tasks. The Ministry has decided to impose a new rule and to explain the rule is the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Mr. Bartemius Crouch."

An older man with a funny mustache took Professor Dumbledore's spot on the stage.

"Because of the intensity and level of danger that these tasks may entail, the Ministry has concluded that no student under the age of 17 may be allowed to enter their name for the Tournament."

An uproar went throughout the Great Hall. The twins kept yelling rubbish at the Ministry representative. I shrugged my shoulders because I wasn't going to enter even if I was of age.

"Silence!" Professor Dumbledore yelled, before pointing his wand at the thing on the stage.

The outer layer melted away to reveal a giant cup on a pedestal. A bright blue flame appeared.

"The Goblet of Fire. Anyone who wishes to enter the Tournament only needs to write their name on a piece of parchment and throw it into the flame before this time on Thursday night. If chosen, there is no turning back. It is a binding contract when chosen and it cannot be broken."

The feast came to a close and each house filed out of the Great Hall. One of Malfoy's lackeys bumped into me. I shrugged it off but when the other one did it, I flicked my wand and gave him a rat's tail. Ron saw what I did and laughed. I shh-ed him and followed the others. I already knew the way and password to the Gryffindor Tower since Professor McGonagall had showed me to it yesterday.

It was still early so we sat around the common room talking. I had expected someone to bring up my family again but no one did. Harry was quiet while Ron and Hermione bickered. I was antsy to do something so I cast a spell to change out of my uniform and robe into snug black pants and a tank top.

"I hope you don't mind but I need to relax and that means yoga. I could teach you if you'd like," I said, getting into a pose.

Everyone watched as I moved from one pose to another and then another.

"No. It's getting late. We should head up to bed. Classes start early and I know some people who are crabby in the morning without a good night's rest," Hermione said.

"Stop acting like my mother."

The twins stayed right where they were on the couch while everyone else got up. I got ready and did a scorpion pose.

"Wow. Look how flexible she is," Ron said, before Hermione struck him upside the head.

"She doesn't need boys gawking at her while she's trying to relax. Fred. George. Maybe you two should go to bed as well."

"I think we might let Kadence teach us some yoga," one of the twins said.

"Bed. Now," Hermione demanded.

The twins got up and walked over to the stairs. I shifted into a headstand pose and waved goodnight to everyone. They left and I continued to do yoga.

_Maybe this school isn't going to be so bad_, I thought.


	3. DADA, Potions, & More about Kadence

Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or any of the characters. I do own Kadence. I tried to stay true to the book/movie but I did change some things. Enjoy!

* * *

In the morning, I was shaken awake. I opened my eyes to find Harry, Hermione, and Ron looking down at me.

"Breakfast will be over in about half an hour and then classes begin. You might want to get ready."

"Oh, sure, yeah."

I stood and stretched. I waved my wand and in an instant, I was cleaned up and in my uniform and robe. With another flick of the wand, my school bag appeared from my room. I added streaks to my hair in the Gryffindor colors.

"Ready?" I asked.

"You can do nonverbal spells?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Have been for most of my life. My mother told me why bother speaking them so your opponent knows what you're up to. It really comes in handy when I'm dueling."

"Your hair. It looks…Is it really changing colors?" Ron stammered.

"Yeah. I'm a metamorphmagus. You don't like it?"

"No. Wait, yeah. It's bloody cool."

On our way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, Ron excitedly described the Quidditch World Cup that they saw just before school. He kept going on about a Viktor Krum. It was then that I put two and two together to realize that the muscular guy from last night was who Ron was talking about. As we were heading over to our table, a cute tall guy stopped us.

"I would like to welcome you to Hogwarts. I'm sure that they told you all about the school but if you ever need anything, please feel free to find me. I'm Cedric Diggory."

"Why, thank you. Kadence Towers. Forget the whole Gaunt thing. Too much of a tongue twister. I'm sure I'll see you around," I said, smiling at him.

He smiled back and walked away.

"Why does he think she'll need him to show her around? We're perfectly capable. Besides, he's in Hufflepuff and two years ahead of us," Ron said.

"I don't think he meant it like that, Ron. I think he likes her," Harry said.

I grabbed a seat at the table and grabbed toast and pumpkin juice. My friends sat around me and dug into their breakfasts. After a few minutes, a lot of hooting could be heard. I looked up to see tons of owls flying into the Great Hall. Some carried large packages and some with letters. I spotted one almost instantaneously and it flew right over.

She landed on my shoulder and handed me the letter. I stroked her feathers and gave her a bit of toast. She hooted and left. I opened the letter and read it. It was from my friend, Morgan. She wanted to tell me that she had slipped a two-way mirror into my bag and that she expected regular updates on how I was doing. She also wanted to say that she passed her Apparition test. She wanted to try it out but thought that trying to apparate across the ocean might be too much for a beginner.

"Who's it from?"

"A friend back home. She slipped a two-way mirror into my bags and passed her Apparition test. I know what you're thinking. Professor McGonagall told me that wizards here are not allowed to apparate until they are older. Back home, we can apply after our 15th birthday."

Ginny passed something down to Hermione, who read it and looked at me.

"What? Do I have crumbs on my face?"

"You're in the paper. There's an article about you and your family. It mentions You-Know-Who."

"Who? All she told me was my grandfather's name and gave me a ring and a picture of a man and my grandmother. I thought I heard her mention the word cousin but nothing more. When I tried to bring it up with Professor Dumbledore and the other teachers, they got all quiet and wouldn't discuss it."

"Your grandfather's sister had a son. He would grow up to become You-Know-Who and start this war over cleansing the wizard community of anyone non-pure blood," Hermione lectured.

"We never speak his name after he became He Who Must Not Be Named. Harry, here, was the one to stop him but now he's back," Ron whispered.

I wanted to ask questions but there was no time before class. We checked our schedules and saw that we were all in the same classes except Hermione wasn't taking Divination and I was taking Advanced Muggle Studies instead of Care of Magical Creatures. On the way to class, I grabbed a bottle from my bag and squeezed out some lotion.

"That smells great," Ron said.

"It's just baby lotion. I can't stand the greasiness of other lotions so this is the only one I will use," I explained as I rubbed it in.

Classes were the same as back at S.W.I. Right before lunch, we had Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione and I sat together with Ron and Harry across the aisle from us. We were talking amongst ourselves when the back door banged open. Professor Moody limped through the door and up to the front of the classroom.

"Alastor Moody. Ex-Auror, Ministry malcontent, and your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. When it comes to the Dark Arts, I believe in a practical approach. Who can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?"

"Three," someone called out.

"The Ministry believes you are too young to know what these curses can do but I say differently. You need to know what you're up against. The Unforgivable Curses are a favorite of You-Know-Who."

I could feel people staring at me so I looked around the room and stared right back.

"Weasley. Tell me one of the curses."

"My dad did tell me about one. The Imperius Curse."

Professor Moody nodded his head and whispered something to Ron, who seemed to blush before sitting back down in his chair. Hermione looked uneasy. Professor Moody went over to the desk and picked up a weird looking spider from a jar. He made it larger.

"_Imperio_!"

He danced the spider around the classroom in the air. He flung it onto someone's desk, another person's arm, and held it over Ron's head. Everyone was laughing except for Hermione and I. Professor Moody landed it on Malfoy's face.

"What should I make her do next? Jump out the window? Drown herself?" he asked before putting the spider back into his hand. "Many wizards and witches say they only did You-Know-Who's bidding because they were under the Imperius Curse. What's another Unforgivable?"

Professor Moody seemed to narrow in on Neville, a boy Harry introduced me to this morning. He seemed on edge. Professor Moody motioned for him to come up to the front.

"There's the Cruciatus Curse."

"The torture curse._Crucio_!" Professor Moody said.

The spider started to shriek, squeal, and writhe about in pain. Neville's face twisted into a grimace as he watched the spider. I couldn't stand it anymore so I picked up my wand.

"Stop it. Can't you see it's bothering him? Stop it," Hermione said.

I thought of the Finite Incantatem spell and pointed my wand at the spider. It stopped screaming and I quickly put my wand down. Professor Moody's face jerked up and looked around the room. I tried not to make eye contact with him.

"Perhaps you can name the last curse, Ms. Granger," he said, coming over to our desk and putting the spider down onto her book.

I took her hand and squeezed it. She shook her head and I could see tears in her eyes.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The spider keeled over dead. I squeezed her hand again and looked up at Professor Moody. I glared at him and he stared back.

"The Killing Curse. There has been only one person who has survived it and he's sitting in this very classroom," Professor Moody said, breaking eye contact with me to stare at Harry.

Class was dismissed and we headed towards the Great Hall.

"Did you see the look on Neville's face? Didn't he…"

Ron nudged Hermione to shut her up because Neville was standing on the stairs in front of us. I went up to him and hugged him. He seemed so deflated. Professor Moody came down the stairs and I broke the hug.

"Mr. Longbottom, Professor Sprout has told me you have an aptitude for herbology. Come. We'll have a cup of tea and I will give you a book on the subject."

Neville looked at us and followed Professor Moody back to the classroom. We continued on to the Great Hall.

"Well, well. Look who it is. The famous Potter being friendly to the cousin of the person who killed his parents."

Harry's face fell. I could see anger in his eyes. I took a step towards Malfoy.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Ron said.

"Aren't you worried she's a spy for him?" he asked.

"Leave before I do something that you'll regret," I threatened, pulling out my wand.

Malfoy and his goons left. I could see Ginny and the twins looking at us from the Gryffindor table. I turned to Harry and the others.

"I'm sorry for what my family did to you," I said, before leaving.

I aimlessly wandered through the halls of the school. People looked at me whenever I passed. I saw some of the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. They were the only ones who didn't look at me badly. It was time for double Potions so I made my way to the dungeon classroom.

There was only one spot left, next to Ron. I went over and sat down. The three of them looked at me.

"I understand it if you don't want to be friends."

"You're not Voldemort. You're not the one who did it," Harry said.

Ron cringed when Harry said the name.

"I'm still sorry though."

"If it makes you feel better, Harry is a distant relative so you don't have just dark wizards in your family," Hermione said, trying to make it better.

Professor Snape came into the room with his robes flowing behind him. He stopped at the front of the classroom and turned on his heel. He glared at us through his hair.

"I have assigned partners for the term."

Ron looked at me with wide eyes and then at Harry and Hermione.

"I guess he normally doesn't do this," I whispered, to which Ron shook his head.

Professor Snape saw us.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Ms. Towers Gaunt, you'll be with Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley, you'll be with Ms. Caulfield."

I looked over and saw Malfoy smirking. I slowly collected my things.

"Be careful," Ron warned.

The girl who had been sitting beside Malfoy got up and shot me a dirty look.

"Look who I get stuck with. The mud…muggle lover."

"You came close but it's nice to hear you correct yourself. Muggles aren't that different than you or I."

"Half bloods are sure protective of Muggles."

"I'm just like you, Malfoy. A pure blood. Why don't you shut up and we just work on the potion?"

Malfoy was actually quiet on his own accord. I had to admit he was good at making Potions. I caught Professor Snape looking over at us a few times during class.

_What's with the staff glaring at me?_ I thought.

We finished the potion and I poured some into a vial. I took it to the front and handed it in to Professor Snape.

"Ms. Towers Gaunt, I would like a 12 inch parchment from you describing the potions you have studied at your last school."

"OK."

As I went back to my seat, I rolled my eyes and looked over at my friends. Hermione seemed at easy with her partner. Ron was flustered because his partner criticized him whenever he added the ingredients to the cauldron. Harry was stuck with the girl who had been sitting with Malfoy and he didn't look comfortable. Ron was flustered with his partner.

Class ended and we headed back to the common room. I went up to my bedroom and flung my robe onto the bed. I removed the sweater vest and tie before grabbing parchment from my trunk.

In the common room, Hermione was trying to get Ron and Harry to do their homework. I sat on the floor in between the coffee table and the couch. I started on the essay that Professor Snape wanted me to write. It wasn't quite 12 inches so I wrote about the only potion that I've made over and over again but it never turned out.

"What's with Professor Snape? He was watching Malfoy and I."

"Let's just say Snape is a friend of Malfoy's father. Death Eaters tend to stick together."

"What?"

"Followers of He Who Must Not Be Named. Lucius Malfoy is a righteous git who believes pure blood are superior than everyone else," Ron continued.

"Like father like son. Malfoy wiped the smirk off his face when I told him that I am a pure blood. He thought I was a half blood because I stick up for Muggles and know a lot of the Muggle world."

"You're a pure blood?" George asked, coming down from the dormitories.

"My father was an American pure blood wizard. I was told he didn't even know my mother was Morfin's daughter."

We all headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. It was going smoothly until Dean asked me a question.

"Can you speak Parseltongue, like Harry? They say every descendent of Slytherin can speak it."

I had been warned by Professor Dumbledore that the students were going to be curious. I looked at Dean and then around the table. They were all waiting for me to answer.

"Yes, as well as 3 other languages. I'm a Seer, a metamorphmagus, and enjoy long walks on the beach. I also enjoy living in the Muggle world with their music, television, and movies.

"I can do nonverbal spells and have been practicing how to do wandless magic. I'm licensed back in the States to apparate but have been told that I can't here because I'm still too young. My wand contains a griffin feather, for protection, in its core. Um…what else? I'm a pure blood and dislike anyone who believes that they are superior than everyone else," I said, looking over at Malfoy.

"Does anyone else have questions? I don't have anything to hide."

There were a few more questions, which I answered before dinner finished. Our little group headed back to the common room. Fred and George ran up to their room, muttering something about growing older. Hermione took a seat on the couch and read. Harry and Ron started a game of wizard chess. Ginny asked if I could teach her some yoga. I flicked my wand and we were in the appropriate clothes. I showed her some of the easier poses to start off with.


	4. Entering the Tournament & The Champions

Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or any of the characters. I do own Kadence. I tried to stay true to the book/movie but I did change some things. Enjoy!

* * *

I actually made it up to my room that night and didn't have to be woken up by anyone. I left out the streaks and did my hair up into a messy bun.

In Divination, Professor Trelawney asked if anyone had seen anything over the summer. No one raised their hands but she still scanned the room. Her eyes landed on me. I was sitting in between Ron and Harry so there wasn't anywhere to hide. She knew that I was a Seer from the meeting.

"Ms. Towers Gaunt, do you remember what you prophesized? If so, would you kindly describe it to the class?" she asked.

I didn't want to but Harry squeezed my knee as to say it would be OK.

"I was 13 and sitting in class when it happened. I saw my mother lying in bed, all small and weak. She looked decades older than what she was. Her cheeks were sunken and had dark rings under her eyes. Her lips were moving but I couldn't hear what she was saying. Then her body started to shake. It wouldn't stop for what seemed like minutes and when it did, she was gone.

"I came back to reality with my whole class staring at me. They said my eyes went white and cloudy and my body was shaking. It came true a few weeks ago when my mother died from a Muggle illness."

Ron and Harry looked at me while the class was quiet. Professor Trelawney shuddered and started her lecture.

After dinner that night, we sat around the Great Hall watching people put their names into the Goblet of Fire. A lot of younger students were still upset that they couldn't participate. A group of Hufflepuffs had surrounded someone and were pushing the person towards the Goblet. The group parted and it was Cedric who walked forward through the age line. As he put his name into the Goblet of Fire, he looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"We did it."

"Brewed it this morning. We did," Fred cried.

Their plan was to take an aging potion to get past the age line Professor Dumbledore drew around the Goblet. Hermione had tried to explain that someone as bright as Professor Dumbledore would have thought about the potion. The twins thought that since it was so simple, he would have completely dismissed it.

They drank the potion and jumped over the age line. A cheer went up and they reached towards the fire. That's when they were shot back, landing on their butts. Then their red hair turned white and they grew beards. I ran over to them and crouched down.

"You OK? Hermione tried to tell you that it wasn't going to work."

The room fell silent. Viktor Krum and the Durmstrang headmaster entered the room. The sea of students parted and Viktor walked to the Goblet. He put his name into the fire and turned. As he was walking back to Karkaroff, he looked over at Hermione and smirked. Hermione ducked her head and focused on her book. I stood pulling the twins to their feet.

"Good luck," I said in Bulgarian.

Viktor and Karkaroff stopped and looked at me.

"I'm not great but if you'd like to talk, come find me. I'm Kadence."

Viktor nodded his head once and they left the Great Hall. I turned to my friends who were staring at me.

"I told you I spoke other languages. Bulgarian is one of them. A friend from back home taught me. I'm going to hit the library before curfew. Bye."

I wanted to learn more about my family but never really had a moment to myself. I knew the guys avoided the library unless they absolutely couldn't and Hermione already had a stack of books back in our dormitory to read. One book that I found mentioned Marvolo, Morfin, and Merope Gaunt and then the next few pages were missing. I tried a repairing spell but it didn't work. The next book was also missing pages. Like that part of my family tree was nonexistent. I tried asking Madame Pince, the librarian, but she shook her head and left. There was only one other person who I could think of who might actually talk to me about Voldemort.

I caught him just as he was about to go into this office.

"Professor Dumbledore, will you tell me about my family? The pages in the books are missing and no one will go into detail. Harry, Hermione, and Ron said that my cousin is the Lord Voldemort and whatnot but nothing else."

"Are you sure that this is something you want to know?"

"Yes."

He nodded and took a seat behind his desk. I sat down and waited for him to speak.

"Do you know anything about Voldemort?"

"My old History of Magic teacher had briefly mentioned a powerful dark wizard here in Britain but he didn't go into detail. Are they the one in the same?"

"Yes. It came as a surprise to learn that your grandfather had a child. No one knew that he was in a relationship. His sister, Merope, fell in love with a Muggle and used a love potion to get him to marry her. She became pregnant and when it was revealed she was a witch, her husband left her. She died shortly after childbirth. Her son, Tom, grew up in a Muggle orphanage. When he was of age, he attended Hogwarts. He had a passion for the Dark Arts.

"He reinvented himself to become Lord Voldemort. His followers did anything that he asked of them. It was prophesized that there would be one person who could defeat him. They believed it was Harry. Voldemort found out where the Potters were hiding and killed Harry's parents. When he tried to use the Avada Kedavra on Harry, it rebounded and struck him. Harry survived with only a scar on his forehead.

"We believed that Voldemort had died from the curse but that turned out to be wrong. There are those who are still loyal to him and are trying to find a way to put him back into power so he could finish what he started. You need to be careful, Ms. Towers Gaunt. He might see you as something to use."

"Please, no more Gaunt. My name is Towers. I would like to get away from the stigma of that name. It's not who I am."

Professor Dumbledore nodded. Curfew had long passed so he escorted me back to the entrance of the Gryffindor tower.

"Heed my words. You are family to Voldemort so he might try to use it to his advantage."

"Thank you, Professor, for telling me. I promise to be careful. I've heard that Professor Snape is a follower."

"I assure you that you have nothing to worry about from Severus Snape."

I said the password to the Fat Lady and entered the common room. No one was there so I sat in one of the large soft chairs to stare at the fire.

_Was I going to pay for what my family did? If anything happens, are people going to think that I had something to do with it since this Voldemort is a relative?_ I thought.

The next few days passed without incident. Professor Snape didn't mention my essay. Malfoy was still taking jabs at me or finding something to criticize me about. I kept teaching Ginny yoga under the watchful eye of the guys. Hermione had tried a couple of the postures but stopped in favor to read her books.

Finally the day arrived. After dinner, the names of the participants for the Triwizard Tournament would be selected. The Goblet of Fire was at the front of the Great Hall and everyone was waiting.

"Let me remind you that if you're chosen, there is no turning back. You will go at this alone."

The fire sparked red and shot out a piece of parchment. Professor Dumbledore caught it and read it.

"From Durmstrang, Viktor Krum."

He stood up and his fellow students clapped him on the back as he walked past. Everyone was clapping for him. Professor Dumbledore pointed to a door near the teachers' table and he left the Great Hall. The fire sparked red again.

"From Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour."

A pretty blonde stood up from where the Beauxbatons were sitting. She bent down and hugged a younger girl. Another cheer went up from the Great Hall. She followed Viktor through the door. The fire repeated the same sparking and shot out another name.

"From Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory."

It was the loudest cheer that went up from the students. His friends got up and hugged him. He walked past Professor Dumbledore and out of the Great Hall. We all turned back to our desserts while Professor Dumbledore, Madame Maxime, and Karkaroff started off towards the door.

The twins were still depressed that their aging potion hadn't worked. I heard a sputter and looked up at the Goblet of Fire.

"Hey. Look," I said, pointing.

Everyone in the Great Hall looked back up and the fire from the Goblet was growing bigger and red. Another piece of parchment was thrown out and Professor Dumbledore ran for it. He caught it and looked at it. He face contorted into a look of surprise and anger.

"Harry Potter," he said lightly before bellowing it out.

The entire Great Hall went silent. I looked at Harry as he slowly got up. He made his way to Professor Dumbledore, who pushed him towards the door. Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall followed them through the door.

"How? How did Harry get his name into the Goblet?" Fred asked.

No one knew. Silently we ate and watched for someone to come back but no one did. Ron looked angry and when I tried to talk to him, he went off in a huff. When we couldn't stay in the Great Hall any longer, we headed up to the common room to wait. Ron was already there pacing. I took a seat on the couch and watched everyone. Fred and George went off to their dormitory. Ginny started to talk to other 3rd years while Hermione started to read. Ron kept pacing.

Finally Harry walked in. He seemed long in the face, withdrawn almost. Ron ran up to him and got into his face.

"Why didn't you tell me? How did you put your name into the Goblet?"

Harry shook his head.

"I didn't, Ron. Believe me. I didn't put my name into it. I don't want to do this."

Ron didn't believe him. He glared at him before hurrying up the stairs to his dormitory.

"I'll go talk to him," I offered. "If it helps, I believe you, Harry."

I followed Ron up and sat beside him on his bed. We sat there for a few minutes before I spoke.

"He wouldn't have done it without telling you. You're his best friend. Someone else must have done it."

Ron grunted.

"Ron, look at it from his point of view. He's 14 and going up against people who know more magic that him. Professor Dumbledore himself said that people have gotten hurt while competing. Do you really think Harry would put himself into a situation like that? Would you?"

Ron looked at me but didn't say anything. I pulled him into a hug before releasing him.

"Hell, I'm only a year older than you and know a few more spells but I still wouldn't have done it. That's why they made the rule. Fourth years are not ready for it.

"Think it through. I have to warn you though that if you don't come around and see it for what it is, I'll lock you and Harry in a room until you've talked it out."

I left his dormitory and went to mine. I changed into pajamas and got into bed.

_Who would go to all this trouble to get Harry into the Tournament? Who would benefit?_ I thought as I fell asleep.


	5. A Ferret & the 1st Task

Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or any of the characters. I do own Kadence. I tried to stay true to the book/movie but I did change some things. Enjoy!

* * *

Ron finally believed Harry didn't enter his name into the Tournament. A lot of the students still didn't believe it though. Some thought he was doing it for the attention. Malfoy made enchanted buttons that he handed out to almost everyone. Normally it supported Cedric but when Harry or one of us (Ron, Hermione, or I) were around, it changed to say '**Potter Stinks!**' 

It didn't help when Rita Skeeter came to the school and started to write biased articles about Harry. She seemed to focus on him rather than the group of champions.

One night, I had stayed up later than the others to finish off my homework and then do some yoga. I must have fallen asleep on the couch because voices woke me up. It sounded like Harry and someone else. I remained on the couch because it sounded like an important conversation.

"Harry, tell me you didn't put your name into the Goblet of Fire."

"Sirius, I didn't. I don't even want to participate but Mr. Crouch says I have to."

"Be careful, Harry. Only someone who knows Dark Magic could have made your name be selected. Watch out for Karkaroff. He was a Death Eater."

When the conversation ended and Harry left the common room, I laid there thinking. _Could Karkaroff still be working for Voldemort? Was it him who put Harry's name into the Goblet of Fire? Who was this Sirius that Harry was talking to?_

After a long day of classes, we were sitting in the common room doing homework when Ginny came running in. She seemed out of breath.

"Charlie's here," she finally said between breaths.

"What? Why?" Ron asked.

"He's here working. I also saw Madame Maxime and Karkaroff stalking off into the Forbidden Forest."

They all looked at each other and I waited. I had no idea of who they were talking about or what this said Charlie did for a living. They just continued to look at each other.

"Would someone care to fill me in?"

Ron explained who Charlie was and what he did.

"So that means one of the tasks has to do with dragons. What could the task be?"

Hermione went on a rant all about dragons and we tried to narrow the possibilities down. Harry seemed scared and unsure of how he was going to handle it. I couldn't sleep that night so I took a book and sat in a corner of the common room. I heard a noise so I turned off the light coming from my wand. As I sat in darkness, I saw Harry sneak through the common room carrying something. He was gone for almost an hour. When he came back, he didn't look great. He saw me sitting there but went straight up to his dormitory.

The next morning, the four of us were walking through the corridor when I spotted someone. I excused myself and went up to him and his friends.

"Hey, Cedric. Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked, looking at the enchanted buttons as they changed to '**Potter Stinks!**'

His friends left us alone and I looked over at mine.

"The first task has something to do with dragons. Just be careful."

"Why are you telling me this? Wouldn't you want Harry to have the upper hand?"

"The other champions already know and I don't want to see anyone hurt, especially a Hogwarts student."

"Anyone?" he asked suggestively.

"Malfoy's the exception. I wouldn't mind seeing him hurt."

"Tell Harry that I've asked people not to wear the buttons."

I thanked him and joined my friends. We were walking through the courtyard when Malfoy yelled out. I reached for my wand but Hermione shook her head.

"Harry can handle this."

"My father and I have this bet. I say you won't last 10 minutes. He says you won't last 5," Malfoy said.

"I don't care what you or your father thinks, Malfoy. He's vile and cruel and you're just like him," Harry retorted, going right up to Slytherin.

Harry was on his way back when Malfoy pulled out his wand. Before any of us had the opportunity, Malfoy was transformed into a ferret. I saw Professor Moody hurrying over with his wand in the air.

"I'll teach you for trying to curse someone when their back is turned."

We all watched as Professor Moody shook the ferret in the air and put him down Crabbe's pants. Professor McGonagall came running over yelling at Professor Moody.

"We don't use transfiguration as punishment."

She turned the ferret back into Malfoy who scurried behind the tree.

"Wait until my father hears about this."

"Your father? I could care less about your father. There's stories that I could tell you about your father that would curl your hair."

Professor Moody turned to Harry and told him to go with him. He followed him and we headed back to the common room.

That Saturday was the first task. Everyone gathered up in the stands. Fred and George were taking bets. Hermione went off somewhere and Ron and I talked while we waited for it to begin. Just before the cannon went off, Hermione came back wiping her eyes.

Cedric was the first to challenge the dragon. He turned a rock into a dog to distract the dragon but it decided to go after Cedric. Fleur put the dragon into a trance but it snored fire at her. Viktor shot a spell at the dragon's eye and it stumbled.

Now it was Harry's turn. Professor Moody had told him to play to his strengths, which meant flying but other than that, we didn't know what was going to happen. Harry came out and looked around. The dragon was right above him. Harry tried to walk out into the ring and grab the golden egg but the dragon came down and breathed fire at him. He ducked behind a rock.

"Your wand, Harry. Your wand," Hermione yelled.

"_Accio Firebolt_!"

We watched as Harry dodged the fire from the dragon and waited for his Firebolt to show up. It finally came and Harry jumped on. He flew around the ring trying to get the golden egg. The dragon pulled on the chain around its neck and it broke.

"Oh, Merlin."

Harry flew high and out of sight with the dragon on his tail. No one could see them but then we heard what sounded like a roar. I looked at Hermione and then Ron before looking back up into the sky.

Something smoking started to get closer. We realized it was Harry. A loud cheer went up from the stands and he descended to grab the golden egg.

The house of Gryffindor partied the night away. Someone brought out a bunch of treats and the twins brought butterbeer. Harry was sitting high on the shoulders of the twins.

"Come on, Harry. Open it up. What's the next task?" Seamus asked.

Harry took the golden egg and opened the top. A large shriek came out and everyone clapped their hands over their ears. The twins dropped Harry as he who tried desperately to close it.

"Maybe there's some special trick to it," Neville offered.

* * *

Note 2: I'm posting two chapters right now since it'll be a few days (most likely Tuesday) before I can post again...thanks for the reviews and everything... 


	6. Lessons, a Proposal & Dates

Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or any of the characters. I do own Kadence. I tried to stay true to the book/movie but I did change some things. Enjoy!

* * *

Days passed and we forgot about the golden egg. The amount of homework we had for classes increased and it was taking a lot of our time. One night at dinner, Professor Dumbledore had an announcement.

"This Christmas, we will be hosting the Yule Ball. Your head of house will discuss it further with you."

"The Yule Ball?" Ron asked, stuffing more food down his throat.

The next morning at breakfast, two owls came down carrying a package. They dropped it onto the table in front of Ron. He opened it and looked at what was inside. He pulled it out and shook his head. Whatever it was, it looked ghastly.

"Ginny. Mum sent this to me by accident. It's a dress."

"No. Those are your dress robes for the Ball."

Ron went pale and the Slytherins started to laugh. He gathered it up and ran out to put them away. Classes that afternoon were cancelled. Professor McGonagall called all the Gryffindors into a large classroom. She separated us with girls on one side and the boys on the other.

"With the Yule Ball, it is expected of the students to dance."

Hermione and I looked at each other trying to picture our friends dancing. I had to stifle a laugh. Ron had leaned over and said something to Harry, who snickered.

"Mr. Weasley, please come here," Professor McGonagall said.

Ron blushed and got up. Professor McGonagall told him to place his hand on her hip and to take her other hand. Hermione was trying to hold back a laugh. We watched as Ron and our professor go through the dance twice before we were able to try it for ourselves.

"Who do you want? Harry or Ron?" I asked.

"I'll take Ron. He knows it and I can rather clumsy so it'll balance it out."

Harry and I went through the dance with some minor stepping on toes. He kept apologizing but I wasn't worried. After the third time, he was getting the hang of it. When I switched with Hermione, I wished her luck but said that he was a lot better.

"What did you say to get to dance with Professor McGonagall?"

"Nothing important," he grunted.

"OK. So have you thought of who you're going to ask?"

Ron just stopped dead and he paled. I bit my lip trying not to laugh at the expression on his face.

"That is it for today. There will be one more lesson if you need it before the Ball."

I grabbed Hermione and Ginny and told them what Ron had done. I saw his brothers and Harry trying to get him to move.

"Did you petrify him?" Harry called.

"No. Just asked him who he was going to take."

Harry got the same look on his face and we laughed. Ron finally moved and we headed up to the common room. I pulled the girls up to my dormitory and grabbed parchment and an auto-draw quill.

"So have you thought about dresses?"

Ginny described her dress and the auto quill sketched it. She giggled when she saw it and ran out of the room with the parchment. Hermione described hers and the quill did its magic. She was thrilled at the sketch.

"I was thinking pink and purple."

"That'll look great. So, which guy do you want to ask you? Anyone in particular?"

"Well, every time I'm in the library, Viktor Krum stalks through the aisles. He acknowledges me but doesn't sit and talk. I never thought of him to be intellectual."

I smiled and got an idea into my head. Hermione saw it and shook her head.

"Don't. He's 18. I'm still a child compared to him."

"It's a dance. Who really cares about age? I overheard Neville ask Ginny right before the dance lesson. Oh, did you see Neville? He knew the steps and never once stepped on Lavender's feet. He's very coordinated."

Hermione and I talked for a bit before she left to finish her homework. I leaned back in my bed and had the quill sketch my dress. I wrote down my size and measurements and tucked the parchment into my bag.

After classes the next day, I talked with the girls about our dresses. Ginny was going to have her mother make the dress and Hermione wasn't sure how'd she get hers.

"I was going to get my owl, Ody, to drop off my sketch so if you want, I can tuck yours in there as well."

"Ody?" Ginny asked, as we walked towards the Gryffindor tower.

"It's short for Odysseus. He's a hawk owl."

Hermione jotted her size and measurements on her sketch. I hurried out to the owlery and found Ody tucked into a little corner.

"Hey, Ody. I need you to take these to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions in Diagon Alley. OK?"

He hooted and flew off. I watched as he became smaller and smaller in the sky. I took my time going back to the castle. I ran into Viktor near the lake. He was throwing around a large boulder.

"Hi, Viktor. How are you?" I asked in Bulgarian.

"Good. Your girls will not leave me alone. They want me to take them to the dance."

"But there's a girl who you want to ask, right?" I asked knowingly. "Is it Hermione?"

He nodded and threw the boulder like a shot put.

"Go to the library and this time, talk to her. Tell her you need help with something and she'll be happy to help. Use that time to ask her. I know she likes you so she'll say yes. But if you hurt her though, you'll have to deal with me," I said, pointedly.

"You hurt me? No," he laughed.

"Do you really want to chance that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He went back to his exercise and I was nearly at the castle when I ran into someone else. Malfoy was strangely alone and just looking out at the landscape.

"So no bodyguards today, Malfoy? Aren't you worried Professor Moody will turn you into a ferret again?"

"Crabbe and Goyle are in detention with Sprout. What were you talking to Krum about, eh, Towers? Trying to convince him to take you to the dance?"

"No. Helping him plan how to ask the girl he wants to take. What about you? Taking that girl whose always hanging on to you?"

"Pansy? Don't know yet. Why? Are you hoping I'll ask you because that might be doable."

"You may think you're Merlin's gift to women but you're not. Although if you behave, I might save a dance for you."

I left Malfoy standing there and headed inside. Instead of going to the Great Hall to catch the end of dinner, I headed up to the common room. No one was there so I grabbed the two way mirror and sat in front of the fire. It would be lunch time back at S.W.I and my friend, Morgan, might be in her room.

"Hey, Morgan. You there? Pick up. Pick up."

It took a second before I saw my friend's face. She squealed when she saw me.

"Hey, girl. What's taken so long? No owl post or anything. Must be a guy to keep you that busy."

"More than one," I joked. "I'm putting the Bulgarian that Svetlana taught me into use. Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year with Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Viktor's a great guy but he likes a friend. Then there's Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Malfoy, the thorn in my side."

"Wow, that sure is a long list of guys. What's with the thorn in your side?" she asked.

I went into detail of how I silenced him my first day here and the little jabs that he likes to take at me. She asked if I was seeing anyone in particular and I just laughed. I've thought about it but haven't acted on it yet.

"Hey, Morgan, do you remember the lesson we had in History of Magic our first year when Professor Pitt mentioned a British dark wizard?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Turns out he's my cousin."

Morgan dropped the mirror. I was yelling at her when everyone came in. They came over and stood behind me.

"Pick up the mirror and meet the guys I was telling you about."

She immediately picked up the two way mirror and I introduced her to Harry, Ron, Fred, George and then Hermione and Ginny.

"I'm already running late to class, Kad. I want to talk more about what you said. Send Ody with a letter, OK?"

"Sure, buddy. Have fun."

Over the next few days, several boys came up to me nervously but would run away before they said anything. Hermione told me that Viktor asked her to the Yule Ball and I could see that she was happy. Harry and Ron still hadn't asked anyone because whenever it was brought up, they would both pale.

"You better hurry up and ask someone," Fred said, one evening in the common room.

"Yeah? And who are you taking?" Ron shot back.

Fred threw a ball of paper at Angelina to get her attention. He pointed at her then at himself before making a dance gesture. She smiled and nodded.

"There you go."

I chuckled and shook my head.

"Only you, Fred, would ask a girl out like that. At least, you didn't use a firework or something."

"And how did your date ask you?"

Everyone looked at me waiting for my answer.

"Only one guy has had the courage to ask but I didn't think my friends would like it if I went to the dance with Malfoy."

Harry dropped his quill and Ron knocked over his ink bottle.

"Malfoy? As in Draco Malfoy?" George stammered.

"Yeah, what other Malfoy is at Hogwarts? I turned him down so you don't have to worry about that."

"OK, so the four of us will just go together," Harry offered.

"The three of us can but one of us already has a date," I replied, looking over at Hermione.

"You? But who asked you?" Ron asked.

"Someone who doesn't wait until the last minute or freak out whenever the Yule Ball is mentioned," Hermione said, before leaving.

"I must be the luckiest girl in the school since I'm going with the two cutest guys."

"Oh, so you're going with me and Fred," George joked.

"No. You're the 3rd and 4th cutest."

One morning, I caught Harry looking over at the Ravenclaw table. Hermione had told me that Harry fancied a girl named Cho so I guessed that it was her who he was staring at. I wrote a note to him and passed it over. He read it and replied.

_I tried. She's going with Cedric,_ he wrote.

_I guess you're stuck with me then,_ I replied before we headed to class.


	7. The YB, Girl Talk & Christmas

Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or any of the characters. I do own Kadence. I tried to stay true to the book/movie but I did change some things. Enjoy!

* * *

The holiday break was a nice reward after the exams we just had. With no homework, our days were filled with wizard chess, snowball fights, and trying to figure out the golden egg. We were able to go into Hogsmeade once and we stopped in at Honeydukes to stock up with sweets. I was able to get away for a bit to shop for Christmas presents for my friends. Some I had ordered back in November so it was ready for Christmas.

Most of the girls in our house were able to have their parents send their dresses but since Hermione's parents can't enter Diagon Alley without her and I don't have anyone, we talked Professor McGonagall into allowing us to go ourselves. Hermione had to get special permission from her parents and I just had to ask Professor Dumbledore (since my mother made the Hogwarts Headmaster my legal guardian until I become of age). The only stipulation was that we had to be back in an hour and I couldn't apparate us there. We had to travel by the Floo powder.

Hermione and I got our dresses and did some other shopping before we headed back. I visited an owl post office and sent the long letter I had written to Morgan. We doled out the things that others had asked us to pick up for them before putting our dresses away in our trunks.

It was Christmas Eve and that meant the Yule Ball. Every female student was going crazy trying to figure out their makeup or hair style. I watched the chaos in the Gryffindor bathroom before joining the guys in the common room. I was the only girl in a sea of guys. I played wizard chess against Harry and then Ron.

"I'm going to get ready," Ron said grudgingly after he won the game.

"OK."

I watched as he went up to his dormitory before going to mine. I grabbed the box from my trunk and headed to his room. I knocked and called out to him. He opened the door pulling his shirt back on.

"I know how much you don't like your dress robes so I hope you don't mind that I made some changes."

He looked at me before taking the box. Ron opened it and pulled them out. He looked at them and then at me.

"How did you get them? They don't look hideous anymore."

"Harry took them for me. I've been working on them since getting back from Diagon Alley a few days ago. Do you like them?"

"Yes. Thank you," he said, hugging me.

"You're welcome. I'm going to go and get dressed. I'll meet you and Harry downstairs in the entrance hall in about an hour."

Ron nodded but his attention was on the dress robes. I went to my dormitory and stood in front of the mirror. My friends were going to see me as a different person that night and not just the dark, edgy Kadence that they know.

My hair normally falls to the middle of my back so I closed my eyes and thought of how I wanted it to look. I opened my eyes and my hair had shrunk and curled so it was in a wavy bob that ended an inch or so above my shoulders.Since my normal makeup is dark, I went the opposite. I applied some silvery eye shadow and a thin line of eyeliner. I pinched my cheeks instead of putting on blush. I checked myself out in the mirror again before going over to my trunk.

I pulled the dress out and slipped it on. It clung to my body in all the right places, accenting the moderate bust I possessed. My back was bare except for a strip of fabric across the upper part of my back. It was a midnight blue and there were rhinestones coming from the sides of the dress meeting in the back (on a small train) to look like they were stars in the night sky.

"You're gorgeous," the mirror said.

"Thank you."

I tied up the ballet flats and applied some lip gloss. I took off the numerous black bracelets from my wrists and tucked them away in my trunk.

"Kadence, are you ready?" Hermione called from the common room.

"I'll be right down."

Hermione had been helping Ginny get ready and they were waiting downstairs. I peaked over the balcony and they were beautiful. Hermione's dress was exactly as she described to be and it fit her perfectly. Her hair was swept to one side and pulled back. It really showed off her face. Ginny's dress was green and pink and had a ruffle-layered skirt. She looked older than 13.

I descended the stairs and they stared. Ginny smiled and clapped her hands. I turned and showed them the back.

"Wow. Everyone will be staring at you. Look at your hair. It looks good short."

The three of us left the Gryffindor tower and walked to the top of the marble staircase. Everyone was still milling around the entrance hall. Ginny hurried down and found Neville. I grabbed Hermione's hand and squeezed.

"Ready?"

We slowly walked down the stairs and people started to notice. Everyone turned to look, even the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Viktor came over and took Hermione's hand. He kissed it before looking up at us again. He was wearing black pants and a red jacket with a fur sash thing over his shoulder.

"You look beautiful," he said to his date. "You too, Kadence."

Viktor took Hermione back to his friends. I looked around the entrance hall and spotted my dates. They were just staring at me. As I walked over, I could see the looks that other girls were shooting at Hermione, for being Viktor Krum's date, and at me, probably because I was daring enough to wear a dress like what I was.

"Don't you both look dashing. So are the robes working out?" I asked Ron.

He could only nod. His mouth was open like he was in shock or something.

"Potter, are you and your date ready?" Professor McGonagall asked as she came over.

"Huh?"

"The champions and their dates are starting off the dance. Didn't I tell you?"

Harry shook his head.

"Oh, well. Get ready. Ms. Towers, that is a lovely dress. A bit much though," she added before walking away.

"In other words too revealing. I've seen other dresses that barely cover anything. At least back in the States. I'll walk in and dance with Harry, OK? Then I can dance with you if you want, Ron."

Again he only nodded. He joined the group of people who were going into the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall lined us up in front of the big wooden doors. I took Harry's arm and smiled when he looked at me. The doors opened and Fleur and her date walked in first. Followed by Cedric and Cho, then Viktor and Hermione. I saw Ron glaring at Hermione as she passed with Viktor. It was probably because she hadn't told them whom she was going with. Harry and I walked in and people were watching us.

We started off the dance before the teachers and other students joined us. I looked over at Ron and waved him over. I switched dance partners and finished the formal dance with Ron.

There were a couple more dances before the feast. Ron, Harry and I were sitting at a tablet with Neville, Ginny, Seamus, Lavender, Dean and his date from Ravenclaw. Everyone was commenting on the pork chops while I ate my vegan lasagna.

It was the first dance after the meal that Malfoy came up to the table. It was just the three of us since everyone else was on the dance floor.

"Potter. Weasley."

"Malfoy. What do you want?"

"Just the dance I was promised."

Ron started to get up to say something but I got up first.

"Please, Ron. It's just a dance and for it, Malfoy's going to promise to be on his best behavior for the rest of the year. Right?"

He sheepishly nodded his head and held out his hand. I took it and we went to the dance floor. I clasped my hands behind his neck and he put his hands on my hips.

"Why do you all hate each other? Ron, Harry and Hermione are great but yet you despise them. And then there's me who you're civil, almost bordering on friendly with. Why?"

"They're not worthy to be wizards. No one but pure bloods are."

"Ron is a pure blood. If what I heard is correct, your precious Voldemort isn't. Why follow him then? Is it because of him that you're doing what I ask?"

He didn't answer.

"Draco," I said. "Is he planning something? Did he make someone put Harry's name into the Goblet of Fire?"

It looked as if Malfoy was going to say something but we were interrupted.

"Mr. Malfoy, may I cut in?"

We turned and there stood Professor Snape. He was still all dressed in black but his dress robes were more extravagant than his teaching robes. Malfoy let go of me and left. Professor Snape took my hand and placed his other on my hip. I put my free hand on his shoulder.

"What is going on, Professor Snape? I haven't seen another teacher dance with a student besides Ron and Professor McGonagall at the dance lesson."

"Why do you think that there is something going on?"

"Lets see. I've seen the way you, Karkaroff, and Professor Moody look at me. The students have finally begun to trust me and Malfoy is being decent to my friends, which I hear is completely unlike him. So that leads me to believe that something is going on."

The song finished and Professor Snape released of me. He nodded before leaving. A second later, my best friends were beside me.

"What was that? What did he want?"

"I need to sit down."

Hermione went and asked Viktor to get drinks while we sat and talked. I retold the conversation with Malfoy and then with Professor Snape.

"Harry, something is going on. I need you to tell me that you'll be careful."

"I always am."

To appease the students, a band was hired to play the last couple of hours. My dates and I were able to dance together. For one of the slow songs, Cedric asked me to dance.

"Sure. Harry, why don't you ask Cho so she's not alone? Ron, it looks like Hermione is free so why don't you ask her?"

Cedric and I danced. He kept trying to pull me closer to him and one time, his hand slipped from my lower back.

"I thought you and Cho are together," I asked, lifting his hand back up.

"It's just a ball. Besides, who could resist you? You're not like the other girls here."

"That's true but I'm sorry, Cedric. I only see you as a friend. A friend who's hot but nothing more."

We finished up the dance and I had to almost drag Harry off the dance floor. He had a look of amazement on his face.

"So how's Cho?"

He was gazing up at the starry night sky that made up the ceiling. Ron came over and sat on the other side of me. Harry didn't speak but a wide smile came across his lips.

"I think he's in shock. Ron, care to dance?"

"Sure."

Ron and I got up at the start of the next song. It was a slow one so I pulled him closer and held on to him. His hands trailed down my bare back before clasping together behind it.

"Isn't that cozy. Weasley in the arms of the enemy. Be careful, Towers, or his poverty might rub off on you," Malfoy said.

"I thought you were going to be nice," I said. "I'd get my wand out and do something but there's too many teachers around so I think I'll wait and do something when you least expect it."

I grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him to another spot on the dance floor. I got back into his arms and we finished off the dance.

"Where is your wand? I imagine that dress doesn't allow for pockets," he whispered into my ear.

"Right here," I said, taking his hand and brushing it up against my thigh, where I had it strapped.

He inhaled sharply before turning pink.

"Sadly it is late and the Yule Ball must end. Everyone off to bed," Professor Dumbledore said from the head table.

I took Ron's hand and found Harry still sitting at the table. I grabbed his hand and the three of us walked out of the Great Hall. I caught sight of Hermione and Viktor in a little alcove kissing so I immediately turned the guys away and up the marble staircase.

"I had a great time with you guys at the ball. Now I just need to get back at Malfoy."

We filed through the portrait of the Fat Lady and went over to the staircase to take us up to our respective dormitories. I hugged and kissed both of them on the cheek before saying goodnight. In my dormitory, I slipped the dress off and put it away. I wasn't tired so I changed into pajamas and a robe before going back down to the common room.

Fred and George were just coming down from their dormitory and caught sight of me on the couch.

"We apologize for anything that Ron might have done," George said, sitting on one side while Fred took the other.

"He didn't try anything."

"Hasn't that boy learned anything from us? We've told him numerous times to at least sneak a kiss. He'll never be popular like us," Fred joked.

"I don't think the world could handle a third Fred or George. It would explode. Your luck with the ladies aside, I need your expertise for mischief."

I filled them in on what happened with Malfoy. They were surprised that I even danced with him and had trusted him when he said he would be nice. I described some Muggle pranks and tricks but they weren't bad enough. The three of us were in discussion of what to do when Hermione was escorted into the common room by our prefect. She was beaming.

"Sorry, guys, but it looks like girl talk time. You're gonna have to leave. We'll finish this on the train."

When Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had heard that I was going to be the only one of Ron and Harry's friends not going home for the New Year, they invited me to stay with them. Professor Dumbledore thought it was a good idea to get away from Hogwarts for awhile so he gave me permission.

Fred and George left and Hermione flopped down on the couch next to me. It was awhile before she spoke.

"It was perfect."

"The dance or the making out with Viktor? Harry and Ron didn't see, I promise."

"Thank you. I couldn't deal with them telling me again that I was fraternizing with the enemy. They said the same about you when you were dancing with Malfoy."

"I only did it because he said he would be nice for the rest of the year but that didn't work out. Now, the twins and I have to figure out a way to get back at him. And I know what you're going to say, Hermione, so don't."

"Go for it."

"What? Where's the real Hermione? Viktor must have been great if he got the non-rule breaking Hermione Granger to loosen up."

We stayed up late talking all about the dance and Viktor. While Hermione went up to our dormitory, I stayed in the common room. My mind kept wandering back to my conversation with Malfoy and Professor Snape. Soon I was coming up with different plans that Voldemort might have thought of. Now the only problem was narrowing it down to the right one and protecting Harry.

Christmas morning was wonderful. I woke up on the couch in the common room and my presents were piled right beside me. I could hear people moving around up in their dormitories. I grabbed the piles of presents and headed upstairs to mine. I put the presents onto my bed and dug around in my trunk. I found everyone's presents and started to make the rounds.

For Hermione, I found a very obscure book and hoped she hadn't read it yet. For Ginny, I bought her a second hand Nimbus broomstick because I've seen her steal looks when we're at the Quidditch matches. For Ron, I bought him another copy of _Flying With the Cannons_ and had every player autograph it, personalizing it to him. For Harry, I had a Golden Snitch engraved with 'Harry Potter, the Best Seeker'. For the twins, I had Morgan send me a couple of Muggle books about pranks and tricks.

Everyone was surprised with my gifts. Hermione had not read the book and almost instantly began to read it. Ginny flung herself at me for a hug and began to cry. Ron was his normal self, speechless and blushing. Harry thanked me before hugging me. George and Fred couldn't wait to put the book to some use. I warned my friends of some of the pranks and tricks that were in there.

* * *

Note2: If you go to my profile, you will see a link to the dress that Kadence wore to the Yule Ball. You may think she's too young to wear a dress like that but she's unique and I think this dress is too. 


	8. The Weasleys & The Burrow

Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or any of the characters. I do own Kadence. I tried to stay true to the book/movie but I did change some things. Enjoy!

* * *

On the Hogwarts Express, the twins and I came up with a plan. It was going to mean a lot of time perfecting it but we were up for it. At King's Cross, Mr. Weasley was very excited to meet me.

"You must tell me all about the Muggle world. Hermione has gotten tired of me asking her questions."

"We could always go into London and I could point out a few things."

His eyes went large and he excitedly nodded. I caught Ron shaking his head in disbelief.

"Now, Arthur, we promised Albus to keep her close."

"Why? Is he worried that You-Know-Who will try something?" Ron asked.

His parents didn't say a thing. We said goodbye to Hermione and traveled to the Burrow via the Floo Network. It was amazing. It was tiny but you could feel the warmth and love in it. Ginny took me up to Charlie's old room where I was going to be staying.

"You could always stay with me, if you get lonely."

"Thanks, Ginny. We'll see how the first night goes."

Harry and Ron found us in Charlie's room looking over old photo albums. Ginny was showing me pictures of everyone when they were younger.

"This is Ron when he was 5. He carried this teddy bear everywhere he went."

"Ginny! Don't be showing Kadence those. She doesn't want to see old pictures," Ron said, rushing over to grab the photo album.

"I do too. If you want, when we get back to Hogwarts, I'll show you old photos of me."

Mrs. Weasley called up that dinner was ready. The four of us headed downstairs and took seats around the table. I was surprised to see little cards with my name poking out of a couple of dishes.

"Ron told me about your eating preferences. I hope I cooked them right."

"They're perfect. I'm sorry if I'm being a hassle," I replied, after trying one of the dishes.

"It's well worth it if you can keep Arthur busy for the holiday."

Throughout dinner, Mr. Weasley asked me questions about the Muggle world. I described everything that I could but some of it would have been better if I could show him.

"I have something up in my bag that you might find interesting. It holds music and videos."

Mr. Weasley's eyes went big so after dinner, I ran upstairs and grabbed my iPod. It wouldn't work but I still carried it wherever I went. I handed it to Mr. Weasley and he looked at it.

"Hermione says it won't work because of the amount of magic at the school."

Mr. Weasley pulled out his wand and muttered something. He handed it back and I was able to turn it on. As my friends stood behind us, I described what it did. I gave the earphones to Mr. Weasley and found a song. A large smile plastered his face when I pressed play.

"This is great," he yelled.

I passed it around and everyone had a listen. George asked if I had any Weird Sisters songs on it.

"No. It's all Muggle music. You need a computer to put music onto it."

That got Mr. Weasley asking about computers. The boys got tired of him asking questions so they left with my iPod. I stayed with Mr. Weasley until Mrs. Weasley ordered him to bed.

"Thank you for indulging him, my dear."

"It's no problem. I miss it so by describing it all, it's like I'm there again."

I went upstairs and found Ginny in bed already. Harry was sitting on his bed reading a book about Quidditch and Ron was playing with my iPod. George and Fred must have been in their room.

"I like some of these songs that are on this thing."

I sat beside him on his bed, leaning against the wall and took the iPod. I found a song that I thought he'd like and put one of the earphones into his ear and the other into mine. We sat there listening to that song and others. Every now and then, I'd look up to see Harry smiling at us.

I must have fallen asleep because when I awoke, I was curled up against Ron with my head on his chest. I looked up and saw Ginny standing beside the bed.

"Breakfast is almost ready. You should get changed. Mum will be up soon."

I left the iPod with Ron and headed to my room. I quickly changed and got cleaned up. I went down to the kitchen and offered to help.

"No, no. I got it. How did you sleep?"

"Great. I normally fall asleep to music so not having it these past few months, it's been hard."

I convinced Mr. Weasley to let us go into London. He wanted to be as Muggle as possible so I had final say on what we wore. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were going to stay at the Burrow so it was just me, Ron, Harry, Fred, George and Mr. Weasley. Once we were ready, we traveled to the Leaky Cauldron via Floo powder. We dusted ourselves off and left the pub.

Everyone was nervous being in the Muggle world but I promised them that it was going to be fun. We would occasionally stop and peer through store windows. I would point out things and explain them to Mr. Weasley. I still had some American Muggle money so I stopped in at a bank and switched it to pounds.

I pulled them into several shops and showed them some things up close. I bought a disposable camera and took pictures throughout the morning. Before I treated them to lunch, I dropped the camera off to be developed. Mr. Weasley couldn't believe it when I said that the pictures would be still and not move like magical pictures.

We passed a park where there were a group of boys playing soccer (football in Britain). We stopped to watch for a bit before we continued on. Everyone but Harry and I crouched when a plane flew overhead.

"It's OK. It's just an airplane. It takes Muggles from one place to another in a short period of time. That's how I got here from back home."

I took them on a double decker bus tour of London before we decided it was time to head back. I stopped in and grabbed the pictures from the store. I held off showing them to the others until we got back to the Burrow. I had gotten three sets of the pictures printed so that the Weasley family and Harry could have their own sets.

I was having so much fun at the Burrow and didn't want to go back to Hogwarts. Fred, George, and I had completely forgotten about our plan to get back at Malfoy until the day before we were going back. George offered to do the research for the different spells and charms while Fred convinced his mother to let him go to Diagon Alley to get something for school, but in reality he was going to the apothecary to get ingredients.

While they did what they needed to do, Ron and Harry helped me on my part of the plan.

"The hair color isn't right. Needs to be lighter," Ron said.

"How's everything else?" I asked.

"You look just like him but your voice hasn't changed."

"I can only change my outward appearance, not my voice. For this plan to work, I don't even have to talk. Everyone knows what he looks like."

Since I had it down, I changed back to myself and dragged the boys to the top of a nearby hill. I laid down on the grass and stared up into the clouds. Harry and Ron joined me.

"That one looks like a rabbit."

"No, it's more of a bear."

We stayed up there comparing the clouds until Mrs. Weasley called us for dinner. I volunteered to do dishes since Mrs. Weasley cooked. No one else wanted to help me until I put on the sad puppy dog face. Reluctantly, Ron and Harry offered to help. I washed, Harry dried, and Ron put them way.

"If Voldemort was going to come after me, why hasn't he done it by now, when I'm away from Hogwarts?" I asked.

Ron cringed but stayed silent.

"I don't know, Kadence. Maybe he doesn't think you are any good to him."

"Maybe he doesn't even know about you. I'm sure being in hiding doesn't allow for an owl to deliver _The Daily Prophet_ or _Witch Weekly_," Ron offered.

We finished up with the dishes and I went upstairs to pack. I didn't want to be running around the next morning making us late for the train.

We barely made it to the station on time because everyone else, except Ginny, still had to pack and were missing things. Luckily, Hermione had saved us a compartment. The twins went to find their friend, Lee, and Ginny went to find her friends. I checked the hallway and closed the curtain.

"What's this all about?" Hermione asked.

"This," I said, before changing into him.

"Oh, Merlin! Is this for what you're going to do to Malfoy?"

"Yes. Now we just need an opportunity to present itself for us to pull this off."

I changed back and played Exploding Snap with Harry. Hermione was reading and Ron still hadn't given back my iPod. He was lucky that Mr. Weasley taught me a spell on how to recharge it since there are no Muggle outlets to plug it into at school.


	9. Payback on Malfoy

Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or any of the characters. I do own Kadence. I tried to stay true to the book/movie but I did change some things. Enjoy!

* * *

The new term began. Classes were the same (boring) because I was too excited to get back at Malfoy. I know what he said wasn't that bad but it was about a friend and it pissed me off that he couldn't even last a few hours before being the pompous ass that he is.

About a month into the term, my friends and I were on our way to Potions when Professor Snape stopped us. He wanted to talk to Harry privately so we headed inside while they talked. I saw Harry shake his head but Professor Snape kept going at it. The bell rang and he finally stopped. He strode to the front of the class and Harry took his seat next to his partner. Malfoy and I worked on the potion in silence, like we normally did until I caught him glancing over at me so I smirked.

"Did you finally realize how big of a jerk you are and want to apologize? Because it's not me who you should be apologizing to."

"A Malfoy apologizing? Never," he retorted.

_Oh, you will be when I'm done with you_, I thought. It brought a smile to my face so I quickly turned away.

On our way to dinner, Harry told us what Professor Snape wanted to talk to him about.

"He thinks I've been stealing from his private stores."

"Stealing what?"

"Bicorn horn, boomslang skin."

"Those are ingredients for Polyjuice Potion," Hermione piped up.

"Exactly. I don't know why he would think that I was the one taking them. He just has it out for me."

"This fits in perfectly with my plan. Professor Snape knows someone is stealing from him but he'll be proven wrong when it comes out that it was Malfoy and not Harry," I said, sitting down at the Gryffindor table. "Hey, George. It's on."

George smiled and laughed quietly. I started to smile and looked over at the Slytherin table. I caught Malfoy's eye and slightly nodded at him. Even from where I was sitting, I could see him get paler.

There were still a couple of days until our main weapon would be finished but I was too excited to sleep. No matter how much yoga I did or how long I listened to music for (that is after stealing my iPod back from Ron), I couldn't sleep. I had bags under my eyes and looked like Hell warmed over but the Slytherin Prince was finally getting what's coming to him.

It was a Friday when it was finally ready and I could barely sit through class, in anticipation for that night.

"Malfoy," I called to him, as he left the Great Hall.

He continued walking away from me with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Draco, please," I said, stretching out the last word.

I knew that was going to work because he stopped and turned. I bit my lip and looked at him, like I was nervous about something. He said something to his cronies and they continued on to the dungeons. I went over to him and looked at him.

"Can we talk for a second? There are some things that I want to say to you. Privately," I said, again stretching out the last word and gazing at him like a love sick girl.

I laced my fingers with his and took him to a little alcove near the DADA classroom. I was waiting for the signal from George and knew that I was gonna have to say things to Malfoy that I was going to regret later.

"I'm sorry. I know that you only want what's best for me and it's time that I live up to my full potential. I still don't like the word mudblood but there's something to this pure blood superiority."

"What brought you around?" he asked, pushing me back into the wall.

"Those things that I called friends turned on me. You know how Professor Moody's been teaching us about the Unforgiveables and other Dark magic?" I whispered.

Malfoy nodded and moved closer so our bodies were right up against each other's.

"I got a rush the other day during class and wanted to try a curse out. It was just a rat. A stupid, disgusting rat. I was going to release it from the spell but they caught me before I could. They yelled at me for hurting it and I yelled at them that only a true witch could revel in the complexity of the curse. One word and the world is in my control and I want that control. Need it. They don't understand so I said to hell with them."

I was expecting Malfoy to smile and offer to take me to Voldemort but I wasn't expecting him to kiss me. The one thing I hadn't planned on and I couldn't do anything. I couldn't fight against him or else he would know that what I just said was a lie. I couldn't get into it because George was supposed to turn up at any moment. So I stood there until he broke the kiss himself.

"Wasn't expecting that," I chuckled, gazing into his eyes.

He started to lean in again and I caught sight of George. He nodded and I put my hands against Malfoy's chest.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private," I said seductively into his ear.

He smiled and he grabbed for my hand. Then he was still. George had hit him with a stunning spell.

"About time," I said to the redhead.

"The hall wasn't clear yet," he said, waving the Marauder's Map at me.

He helped me to get Malfoy into the secret passage behind the statue. George removed Malfoy's tie and robe while I removed mine. I pulled on the Slytherin clothes and rummaged through his pockets to find his wand. I thought hard and could feel myself turning into him.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

George wished me luck. I checked the Map and when it was clear, I left the passageway. I knew there would be students still walking the hallways so I picked one where there were a few. I darted my eyes back and forth and made sure that a couple of the older students saw it. I picked a corner of the hallway where half of it was in darkness.

I took a vial from the pocket of the robe and drank it. It was only pumpkin juice but it had to look convincing. I waited a few minutes before I slowly turned back into myself. I had watched the other students out of the corner of my eye so I knew that they saw me change. I (as Draco but as Kadence) took off the Slytherin robe and tie and draped them over my arm so all you saw was black. I walked towards the courtyard where my friends were going to be.

They were all bundled up in their cloaks, slowly walking through the courtyard. At the same time, I was sitting in the packed Gryffindor common room talking with Ginny. It was actually Fred disguised as me but no one else knew that. If asked, they would say that I was there and not doing what I was actually going to do.

I walked up to them and stood in front of them. We started to talk and then Harry said some sarcastic remark about Malfoy and then about his mother. The few students around us heard and started to watch. Since I was supposed to be Malfoy, I grew visibly angry. Then Ron said something and I got angrier. I backed up and pulled Malfoy's wand.

"_Serpensortia_!"

A snake shot out the end of Malfoy's wand. It landed in the snow in front of me. I repeated the spell a couple more times before running away. I made my way back to the secret passage and then ducked inside. George was still there with Malfoy. Except Malfoy now looked like me, courtesy of the Polyjuice Potion George poured down his throat shortly after I left. George even dressed him in my extra skirt.

"How did it go?"

"Perfect. Now lets hurry."

I slipped on my tie and robe before transforming into Fred. I lengthened my robe with another spell since Fred's a lot taller than me. The hallway was clear according to the Map so I helped George pull Malfoy out of the passageway. We sat him down on a bench and I put his wand in his hand and his robe and tie next to him. We walked down the hallway a bit before I turned around and reversed the stunning spell. It was funny to see myself suddenly jerk up and look around.

"Professor McGonagall, there she is," George called, pointing down the hallway at Malfoy (who looked like me).

Professor McGonagall strode past us and over to Malfoy. She started to talk to him loudly so George and I made our way back towards the Gryffindor common room. We ran into Professor Moody on the 3rd floor. It felt like his crazy eye was burning into me.

"Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley," he greeted us, but there was something to the way he said it.

We hurried past him and reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. George said the password and we went in. I nodded at myself (Fred) as we walked in. We stopped to talk for a bit before George, me (Fred), and I went to the twin's dormitory.

"McGonagall's probably yelling at Malfoy right now," Fred laughed.

I changed back into myself.

"Damn, I'm sure hot," I joked, staring at Fred who's me.

"No wonder Malfoy kissed you," George said.

"What? He kissed you?"

"I would burn my lips off if I could but I can't. Please don't tell anyone. The potion should wear off soon. Don't let anyone see you."

"I know. I know. Hurry down. McGonagall might come looking for you."

I left the dormitory and went back down to the common room. I took the seat next to Ginny and smiled at her. She nodded and started to talk about whatever her and Fred were talking about.

"Ms. Towers, you're here," Professor McGonagall said, coming into the common room.

"I have been since dinner. I've been talking to Ginny. Why? Is something the matter?"

"We had a situation. Can you come with me please?"

I looked over at Ginny and followed Professor McGonagall out of the Gryffindor Tower. She took me to her office where Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Malfoy (still looking like me) were waiting. Professor Moody was also there, standing in the corner.

"What's going on?" I asked, pointing at Malfoy.

"It seems Mr. Malfoy took some Polyjuice Potion to get close to Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger. You say you were in the common room with Ms. Weasley since dinner. Is that true?"

"Yes, except for briefly talking to Draco about a potion for Professor Snape's class."

"No. You pulled me into a hallway and told me you hated these…people. How they turned on you and then you kissed me," he said.

"Sorry, did I hear you right? I kissed you? No, that wouldn't happen in a million years. We were talking about the potion and you brushed something off my shoulder. Then I went to the common room."

"Twenty points from Slytherin and a week's worth of detention, Mr. Malfoy. The rest of you can go back to the tower."

Just as we were leaving, the Polyjuice Potion started to wear off. We had to hold back our laughter until we left the office. That was one skirt that I never wanted back.

"I wonder what Moody was doing there," Ron said.

"George and I ran into him when we were heading back to the common room," I whispered.

"He can see through my Invisibility Cloak. He caught me sneaking back into the school after I went to look at the dragons. Maybe he saw through your disguise."

Word had gotten around so students were constantly stopping us, asking us what happened. Since I wasn't there, the other three had to tell them. We finally made it up to the common room and I turned to my friends.

"I can't believe Malfoy would stoop that low. Turning himself into me to get me into trouble. Does he really hate me that much?" I said for the effect.

"It was a good thing that some sixth years saw him take the potion. Did you really kiss him?" Ron said, taking a seat on the couch.

"Merlin, no! Let's forget about it. Who wants to play wizard chess?" I asked.


	10. I've Killed Harry Potter

Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or any of the characters. I do own Kadence. I tried to stay true to the book/movie but I did change some things. Enjoy!

* * *

I thought everything had gone fine until DADA class. Professor Moody asked me to stay behind. Hermione shot me a look before she left with the boys. I packed my bag and went up to his desk.

"Ms. Towers, kindly tell me what happened Friday night."

"I was in the Gryffindor common room until Professor McGonagall came and got me. Seems Malfoy was trying to get me into trouble."

"So I take it that it wasn't you disguised as Mr. Weasley who I ran into in the hallway?"

"No, sir."

Professor Moody looked at me and then he chuckled. He muttered something under his breath but I couldn't catch it.

"Ten points to Gryffindor."

"Why, sir?"

"For coming up with a plan to put Malfoy in his place. I assure you, no one else would have gone up against Lucius Malfoy's son like that. Now, go on to your next class."

When I had the opportunity, I told everyone what happened with Professor Moody. They too were shocked that he gave us points for doing what we did.

Now there were only a few days before the second task and Hermione kept bugging Harry about the golden egg. He lied saying he was close to figuring it out but I could see through the façade. He wasn't anywhere near figuring it out.

"Hey, Kadence," a voice behind me said.

I turned and saw Cedric. I was on my way to Advanced Muggle Studies but I stopped for him to catch up.

"What's up, Cedric?"

"Has Harry figured out the golden egg yet?"

"I can't tell you that."

"So, he hasn't. What will you give me if I gave you a clue to help figure it out?"

"If I recall, I gave you the tip about the dragons."

"But that's where we're different. You told me straight out which means you didn't want anything in return. I want something for the hint. Just something small and it won't kill you to give to me."

"Tell me and I'll give you what I think is fair," I said, my eyes twinkling.

"Tell Harry that a warm bath might help him figure it out. Take the egg and have a bath. He can use the prefect bathroom. The password is 'pine fresh'."

"Thank you," I said, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.

I left Cedric in the hallway and went to class. I told Harry as soon as I saw him. He was confused but said he'd do it that night. Hermione, Ron, and I waited up for Harry to return. When he did, he told us the song from the egg.

"I have an hour. There's no way I can hold my breath that long."

"We'll find something."

Every waking moment when we weren't in class, we spent in the library. We went through book after book.

"If you had figured out the egg weeks ago, we would have had more time to find something," Hermione criticized.

"Oi, McGonagall wants to see you two in her office," Fred said to Ron and Hermione.

"What about?" she asked.

"Don't know, don't care. She asked for you so here I am."

Fred, Ron, and Hermione left. I looked over at Harry who was trying to keep his eyes from drooping.

"Potter. What are you still doing here?"

The both of us jumped at the sound of Professor Moody's voice.

"You should be in bed. The second task is in several hours. Longbottom, help Potter and Towers put these books away."

Neville came over and started to help us pile the books.

"I'll put these away. Neville, why don't you help Harry back to the dormitory? It looks like he might fall asleep on his feet on the way there."

Neville helped Harry to his feet and half carried him out of the library. I waved my wand and the books flew back to their shelves. There had to be something in one of these books. I could hear Madame Pince making her rounds to check the library so I hid. She extinguished the candles and the library became pitch black and I could hear her walking away from the library.

"_Lumos_!"

I started looking at the beginning of the library. If I had to walk each row of bookcases and read the title of every book, I was going to find something to help Harry. I had to stop several times and hide because I could hear footsteps outside the library.

I found it finally. I don't know why we didn't think to look there in the beginning but I found it in a sixth year Charms textbook. I quickly copied down the incantation and ran out of the library. I caught one of the last boats out to the stands. I didn't make it to Harry in time before the canon went off. All four champions dived into the water as I reached the edge.

"Harry. Harry," I called, looking at the bubbles on the lake's surface.

The bubbles stopped. I looked at the people around me. Neville didn't look too good.

"I killed Harry Potter," he muttered.

"What? Neville, what's going…"

Just then, Harry was there flipping through the air and then back into the water. Neville immediately relaxed.

"It may be some time before the first champion gets back. Feel free to relax and play a game of Exploding Snap," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Has anyone seen Hermione or Ron? Professor McGonagall, what happened to Hermione and Ron?"

"My dear, you look tired," she replied.

"Where are my friends?"

"Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger are fine. They are in a deep sleep."

"Where are my friends?" I asked more forcefully.

"They are what was taken from the champions."

"You're telling me that you put my friends under a spell and stuck them somewhere in the lake?"

All she did was nod. I went back to the edge and sat down. I dangled my feet over the edge and watched for Harry and my friends. Fleur was the first champion back but she didn't have whoever was taken from her. Madame Maxime pulled her out of the water and I saw her swimsuit was ripped and she had scratched on her legs. She started to cry and speak rapid French.

Cedric was the next one up. He had Cho in his arms. People pulled them from the water but I was more concerned with those still in the water. I saw Hermione's hair first and then the shark head. It shook and dissolved away to become Viktor. They helped Viktor and Hermione out of the water and wrapped them in towels.

"The hour is almost up," Seamus said.

I didn't believe it. I stared out at the lake, watching for any signs. There was an announcement that the hour was up and not even a second later, a blonde head and a redhead bobbed to the surface. It didn't seem like they were moving. I acted before I thought. I dived into the water and swam over to them. Ron was still waking up.

I grabbed the little girl and started to swim back with her. Ron was keeping up beside me. We reached the stand and people offered their hands. I helped push the girl out of the water.

"Ron, where's Harry?"

"I don't know. He should have been right behind us."

I pointed my wand at my head and said the incantation. A bubble of air formed around my head and I dived under water. I shoved my wand down my shirt and swam straight down. What felt like miles under the lake, I finally found him. His leg was being held onto by some grindylows. He wasn't struggling and there were no air bubbles coming from his mouth.

I pulled out my wand and flicked it at the water demons. A red spark shot out at them and they released Harry's leg. I grabbed onto him and started to swim for the surface. I broke the surface of the lake and swam over to the stands. Ron and Neville helped pull Harry out of the water while Viktor helped me. I rushed over to Harry's body and watched as Professor Dumbledore cast the Rennervate spell. It didn't work.

I pushed past the headmaster and knelt beside Harry. I started mouth to mouth. Everyone watched as I breathed air into Harry's lungs. After the third or fourth breath, he started to cough so I rolled him onto his side to get the water out. He coughed up the water and I helped him to sit up.

"Are you alright, Harry?" I asked, before Madame Pomfrey came rushing over.

"I think so. What happened? Did they get to surface OK?"

"Grindylows were holding you down. Ron and the girl from Beauxbatons got up fine."

We were wrapped in heavy blankets and surrounded by students. Professor Dumbledore pulled the other judges to the side to talk.

"What was that you did, Kadence?" Neville asked.

"It's a Muggle form of first aid. Harry's just lucky I didn't have to do compressions or he'd be in the hospital wing with a couple of broken ribs. It's the only way to get at the lungs and heart."

Neville shuddered and helped Harry to his feet. Fleur and the little girl came rushing over.

"You saved 'er, my sister.. And she's not your 'ostage," she said to Harry. "And you 'elped."

Fleur kissed Harry and Ron on the cheek before grabbing her sister and hugging her tight. I spotted Viktor and Hermione over in a corner talking. He pulled something from her hair and dropped it onto the stand. He said something, which brought a smile to her face.

"The judges and I have reached our decision. The marks are out of fifty. For Fleur Delacour, she is awarded twenty-five points for her use of the Bubble Head Charm but failed in retrieving her hostage. Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble Head Charm and was able to retrieve Ms. Chang but came back after the time limit, we award him forty-seven points. Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration but nonetheless brought back Ms. Granger and for it, is awarded forty points.

"His use of gillyweed proved very effective. If it was not for his determination to retrieve all of the hostages, Harry Potter would have been the first to come back. Most of the judges believe full marks are in order," Professor Dumbledore said, glancing over at Professor Karkaroff. "However, Mr. Potter is awarded forty-five points for moral fiber."

People started to clap Harry on the back. We made our way back to the shore in the boats. Mr. Crouch, one of the judges, pulled Harry aside to talk to him. I stood at the lake's edge with Hermione and Ron. Viktor had wanted to talk to Hermione more but his headmaster pulled him back to their boat. Professor Dumbledore made his way over to us.

"Ms. Towers, what you did to save Mr. Potter back there was a very unselfishness act. Using a Muggle technique to revive him was also very interesting. Fifteen points to Gryffindor."

"Thank you, Professor."

I looked over at Harry and Mr. Crouch. Professor Moody had joined them and was saying something to Mr. Crouch, who went very pale. Harry left the two of them and came to us. The four of us made our way back to the castle to change into drier clothes.

"Who gave you the gillyweed?" Hermione asked.

"Neville. He read about it in a Herbology book."

Our house threw a celebration for Harry in the common room. Hermione and Ron received mentions for their part in the task. I sat in one of the chairs in the corner, trying not to fall asleep.

"Hey, Kadence. Ron told us about the points that Dumbledore gave you," George said.

"I would have done it for anyone. Although after kissing me, I would have left Malfoy to drown."

"What?!? I thought you said he didn't kiss you," Ron cried.

He was standing there with Harry holding a box of chocolates. I shrunk down into the chair, not looking at my friends.

"He did but I'm ashamed that I had to let it happen."

Ron glared at me before leaving the common room and heading up to his dormitory. I looked back at Harry and now Hermione who joined us.

"What's gotten into him? It's not like I asked Malfoy to kiss me."

Hermione leaned in and whispered in my ear. I couldn't believe what she was saying. All three of them looked at me and nodded. I got up from the chair and headed to the boys' dormitories. I found Ron leaning back in his bed with a book open in his lap.

"Ron, if you're going to pretend to read at least have the book the right side up. I doubt you know how to read upside down."

He closed the book and threw it onto the floor. I sat beside him on his bed, looking at him. He didn't want to look me in the eye.

"Ronald Weasley, look at me now."

Ron slowly brought his eyes up to mine. I could see in his eyes at that very moment what Hermione said was true.

"I didn't ask Malfoy to kiss me. I didn't want him to kiss me. You gotta believe that. I would rather not be able to do magic again than have Malfoy's lips on mine."

"Why did you lie that night?"

"Because I didn't want any of you to look at me like you are doing now. I could have pushed him off of me but then he would have known something was up. Then all the planning was for nothing. But if I had known my friends, especially you, would look at me like this, I would have pushed him away. I can't stand it when you look at me with disgust in your eyes."

"You could never disgust me," he muttered.

"But you got mad and stormed off when you found out that Malfoy kissed me. Why?"

"Because I wish it was me, alright," Ron quickly said.

He sheepishly hung his head, looking down at his hands. I scooted over so I was closer to him. I touched his hand and he looked up at me. I looked straight into his eyes.

"I wish it had been you as well. I wouldn't have had to use most of my toothpaste to get that taste out of my mouth."

I leaned into him and lightly pressed my lips against his. I pulled back slightly but not far. This time it was Ron who closed the distance in between us. As we kissed, I ran my fingertips down his cheek.

"About time."

Ron and I broke the kiss to find Harry and the twins standing in the doorway. They all seemed happy. We both blushed and I got off the bed. I looked at Ron once more before leaving the room. I headed to my dormitory and laid down on the bed. Not even a minute later, Hermione and Ginny were strolling into my room.

"So, you straightened things out with Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, until Harry and your brothers walked in."

"You guys are OK with this, right? I don't want to step on anyone's toes."

"It's about time. He's been trying to tell you since the beginning of the year."

My friends smiled and left me alone. It was still early but I was dead tired from not sleeping the night before. I didn't even have the energy to change into pajamas before I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	11. Those Red Eyes

Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or any of the characters. I do own Kadence. I tried to stay true to the book/movie but I did change some things. Enjoy!

* * *

It was the next day that the shit hit the fan. We were sitting at our table in the Great Hall eating breakfast. Ron was sitting beside me with one of his hands on my thigh. Harry and Hermione were sitting across from us when a school owl dropped off _The Daily Prophet_. The sip of pumpkin juice that Hermione had just drank came spitting out, all over Ron and I.

"What is it?" I asked, using a cleansing spell to clean up the juice.

"That reporter. She did it again. How could she have known?"

Harry took the newspaper and read it.

"Hey, Weasley. Granger. Did you two get a discount on that love potion you slipped to Towers and Krum?" Malfoy yelled, from his seat near the fire.

I spotted Viktor walking into the Great Hall with some other Durmstrang students. I excused myself and went up to him. I talked to him in hush tones and then pointed at Malfoy, who paled considerably. Viktor and his friends took off towards Malfoy, who instantly got up and ran.

"What did you say to Viktor?" Hermione asked, as I sat back down.

"I told him Malfoy tried to kiss you and when you objected, he called you a 'filthy mudblood' and made you cry. So what's the article about?"

"Us. That retched reporter starts off with Viktor inviting me to visit him over the summer, then how you saved Harry and then snogged Ron. She makes it out to be like a love triangle between the three of you."

I shot looks at Ron and Harry before beginning to laugh. I couldn't help it but it was funny. My friends stared at me and soon even some of the teachers were staring.

"Must have been a slow news day if the paper printed that. Is it true of what Viktor asked?" I asked between laughs.

"Yes, but no one was around. Surely not that woman," she spat. "How can you be laughing after what she said about you?"

"If she was half the reporter she's supposed to be, she would have found out that Harry and I are related. And that I would risk my life to save my family and friends."

"She mentions Voldemort," Harry said.

I immediately stopped laughing and snatched the newspaper away from Harry.

…**continued from Page 1**

**The granddaughter of Morfin Gaunt was seen diving into the Black Lake when one of the boys she fancies struggled to the surface. When Harry Potter, the Hogwarts champion, failed to turn up, Towers risked her own life to save her other boyfriend. When magic couldn't revive Potter, Towers used Muggle first aid to bring him back from death.**

**Is this all part of the plan between Towers and You-Know-Who? To get close to Potter and deliver him when the time is right?**

"That bitch," I seethed.

I stormed out of the Great Hall and the castle. I ran from the school and stopped when I found myself in the Forbidden Forest. I let out a scream and threw an exploding curse at the nearest tree.

"Kadence, are you alright?" Ron asked, as he, Harry, and Hermione ran up behind me.

"Why is it that whatever I do, it gets twisted around so I'm in league with Voldemort?"

Ron cringed but still wrapped his arm around me.

"I never asked to be related to him. I didn't even know about him until I came here," I sobbed. "If I ever see Rita Skeeter, I'm gonna kill her."

Ron pulled me to him and I wrapped my arms around him. I saw something poking out from behind a tree so I pulled away to take a look. I took Ron's hand and went over.

"Oh, shit."

It was Mr. Crouch. He was leaning up against the tree with a blank look on his face. Hermione buried her face into Harry's neck. I knelt down and looked at him closer.

"Mr. Crouch? Are you OK?"

When Professor Dumbledore came down to check on Mr. Crouch, he just shook his head. He told us to go back to the castle. At dinner that night, he made an announcement that Mr. Crouch had died and that they didn't know who did it. Because of it, he was putting a curfew into effect. Every student was to be in their common rooms right after dinner until the killer was caught.

Life got back to as normal as it could be. Malfoy was sporting a nice black eye (which he wouldn't let Madame Pomfrey heal so he could get fawned over by girls). Ron and I were always together holding hands or making out. During one make out session, I had asked him if he liked me better with long or short hair. He blushed thinking back to the Yule Ball.

"I like it short. I can get at your neck a lot quicker," he whispered in my ear.

I got off his lap and stood in front of him. I grabbed my hair and used my wand to cut it off above my shoulders. I tossed the hair into the garbage and Ron reached out to pull me back into his lap.

"Much better," he said kissing my neck.

Hermione was still spending a lot of her time in the library but Viktor was always with her, even to just watch her read. Harry was restless and looked as if he wasn't sleeping well.

One day in Divination, he looked peaceful when he first fell asleep. The heat from being high in the tower and with Professor Trelawney's fire fully stoked was even making me tired but the breeze from the open window beside Harry helped. I kept glancing over at Harry throughout the class. His face was getting clammy and his hand started to reach for his forehead.

"Argh," he cried out, falling out of his seat.

The class broke out in laughter while he laid sprawled on the floor holding his head. I got down beside him and helped him up.

"Is everything alright?" Professor Trelawney asked.

"Harry has been complaining of a headache and I think it got worse. Can I take him to Madame Pomfrey?"

She excused us and I helped Harry out of the tower. Ron had told me that Harry's scar had hurt at the beginning of the school year so rather than taking him to the hospital wing, I helped him to Professor Dumbledore.

"Do you want me to wait?"

"No. I'll be fine."

I left Harry at the gargoyle and waited for Ron. We went up to the common room to do our homework and to cuddle together in front of the fire.

"Have I ever told you how much I love the way you smell?" he asked, pulling back from the crook of my neck.

"It's just baby lotion. Morgan's spending me more if you would like some."

"As long as you're here, I don't need it."

Harry still hadn't come back before dinner so we headed down. I saw him sitting at the Gryffindor table with his head in his hands. I saw three certain guys standing in the doorway of a classroom and I wanted to see what they were up to. I kissed Ron and told him to check on Harry.

I cast a disillusionment charm and snuck into the classroom.

"He was shaking, clutching his forehead. Then he screamed and fell over. His little girlfriend lied to Trelawney about some headache and took him out of class."

Malfoy put his hands put to his ear and listened.

"It's not the first time he's clutched his forehead. Maybe it's the scar," he whispered into his cupped hands.

I petrified Crabbe and Goyle before removing the disillusionment charm. I stunned Malfoy and checked his hands. There was a large bug. I swear I saw its eyes get bigger. I picked it out of his hands and stuck it in a jar that I conjured. I peered at it closer and smiled. I removed the spells as I left the classroom.

"Where were you?" Ron whispered as I sat down.

"Eavesdropping on Malfoy. Seems he's been the one slipping stories to that Skeeter woman."

"How?" Hermione asked.

I plunked the jar down onto the table. Malfoy and his cronies walked into the Great Hall and glared at us.

"It was talking to Malfoy. If I remember correctly, isn't the markings around the bug's eyes similar to those of Skeeter's glasses?""

"Are you saying she's…" Harry stammered.

"Yeah. I'll turn her over to Professor Dumbledore after dinner. Too bad though. I really wanted to squish her."

Professor Dumbledore was surprised when I handed over the jar. He turned to Professor McGonagall who looked at me.

"I believe it's Rita Skeeter. I caught a certain blond Slytherin telling her about what happened in Divination today."

They thanked me and said they would speak to the Ministry.

There was nothing in _The Daily Prophet_ the next day except for a little blurb about Rita Skeeter taking time off to deal with some family issues.

A week before the third task, the champions were called out to the Quidditch pitch. When Harry came back, he was stoic. He told us what he had to do so we started to research different charms, spells, and curses that Harry could use. We each took our turn going up against Harry. When I said I liked to do it, Hermione and Ron were happy to let me take over the dueling.

"It's not everyday that you get to blow the Boy Who Lived across the room. Are you alright, Harry?" I asked, after blowing him past the cushions and into the wall.

"Yeah. I just need to catch my breath."

As Harry caught his breath, I took a seat next to my boyfriend and intertwined our fingers. I looked up at him and smiled. Then I saw a graveyard. I looked around and saw a body face down on the ground in front of Harry, who was pinned against a statue. I moved closer to Harry and read the name Tom Riddle on the tombstone. Someone stood up from inside a smoking cauldron and it turned. Its red eyes panned the graveyard before settling on Harry.

"Kadence? Kadence?"

I blinked and looked up at my friends. I was lying on the floor of the classroom where we had been practicing.

"Those eyes. Those red eyes."

I sat up quickly and buried my face into Ron's neck. He wrapped his arm around me and held me while I cried. Soon Professor McGonagall was there and she dismissed everyone. They were hesitant to leave but she forced them out.

"Ms. Towers, tell me what you saw."

"Those eyes. Those red eyes," was all that I said.

She escorted me to the hospital wing and sent for the headmaster. When he came, he tried to get me to tell them what I saw but I only repeated those five words. Madame Pomfrey got me a potion and poured it down my throat. I soon fell fast asleep.


	12. The 3rd Task

Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or any of the characters. I do own Kadence. I tried to stay true to the book/movie but I did change some things. Enjoy!

* * *

I woke up with a start, wondering where I was. Everything came flooding back. It was now the day of the third task and I could only think about those red eyes. I jumped out of bed and hurried towards the Gryffindor common room. I ran into Cedric, Cho, and their friends.

"You alright, Kadence? You don't look too good," Cedric asked.

I stared as his clothes before nodding. That was what the body from my vision was wearing. Those colors are too distinctive to have been anyone else. I got to the Fat Lady but couldn't remember the password and she wouldn't let me in.

I paced a hallway trying to come up with a plan. Even though I didn't want to, I thought back to what I saw. It was the same: Cedric's body, the thing in the cauldron, and those red eyes.

_I need to keep Harry safe. I need somewhere to hide him,_ I thought.

As I paced, a door opened in the wall. Cautiously, I pushed it open and peeked in. It was the Gryffindor common room but without the staircase to the dormitories. I closed the door and stepped back. It disappeared before I saw Cedric and Harry standing in front of the Triwizard Cup. Their lips were moving and reaching for the Cup at the same time. I caught a glimpse of the graveyard before I was staring at the wall again.

I hurried back to the portrait of the Fat Lady, just as Seamus and Dean came out.

"Ron said you were in the hospital wing," Dean said.

"I'm OK now. Are they still in there?"

"Yeah."

No one was in the common room so I summoned my bag and took out a piece of parchment and a quill. I jotted a quick note and tucked it into my pants pocket. Absent mindedly, I grabbed my baby lotion and squeezed some into my hands. I was rubbing my hands together when Hermione and Ginny came down.

"Kadence, you're here. How are you feeling?"

I jumped and faced the girls. They looked worried.

"Better. Madame Pomfrey said I needed to sleep it off."

"Kadence!"

Ron nearly tripped down the stairs to get to me. He took me into his arms and held me tight as he kissed the top of my head.

"I was so worried. You were looking at me when your eyes went white and you started to shake. After you screamed, all you could say was 'those eyes. Those red eyes.' What was it? What did you see?"

"Nothing important."

They didn't buy that.

"We were older and then I saw a snake wrapped around a baby. It stared at me with those red eyes," I lied.

Ron blushed at the idea of us older with a baby. Harry came down and was surprised to see me. We left the common room and I asked to talk to Harry alone. I kissed Ron and grabbed Harry's hand.

"I'll save you a seat," my boyfriend offered.

I took Harry to the hallway were the door had appeared. I paced thinking the exact same thing as before.

"I have to be on the field in a few minutes."

The door hadn't opened yet so I pulled my wand and stunned Harry. I paced the hallway a few more times thinking harder on keeping Harry safe. The door appeared and I carried Harry inside. I took his wand and undid the spell.

"You know what's going to happen and I can't let you get hurt. I'm sorry."

I pointed both wands at him and left him inside. The door disappeared and I thought hard of Harry and what he looked like. I could feel my body changing, getting shorter and my chest going flat. I cast a spell over my clothes to appear like Harry's and I conjured up a pair of glasses before hurrying down to the maze.

"Ah, Potter. Would have been a shame if you hadn't made it," Professor Snape said.

I walked out onto the Quidditch pitch and looked around. I could see Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys. I smiled and waved.

"Harry. Harry, where's Kadence?"

Hermione and Ron had hurried down and were standing near the stairs. I went up to them and pointed back at the castle. I hugged them and hurried off towards Professor Dumbledore.

"We'll be patrolling around the maze. If you get into trouble, just send up red sparks."

I took my spot in front of one of the entrances and glanced back at my friends. Hermione and Ron were still standing at the stairs and Ron had this look on his face. He turned to Hermione and started waving his hands. The canon went off and I hurried into the maze. I worked my way in before using the Four Point spell to guide me to the middle.

I came across one of the creatures but was able to get past it with a binding curse. I heard a scream as I got closer to the middle of the maze. I turned a corner and saw Viktor and Cedric facing off with each other. Fleur's body was at Viktor's feet. I came up behind him and heard him as he started to say the Cruciatus incantation.

"_Stupefy_!" I called, pointing my wand at my friend.

Viktor's body fell to the ground near Fleur. I sent up red sparks and left. I went down a path and turned right before turning left. I stopped and took in the sight before me. The creature had the body of a lion but the head of a woman. The sphinx smiled at me and I smiled back.

"The Cup lies in the opening right behind me but first you must answer a riddle."

"OK," I said.

"_First think of the person who lives in disguise,_

_Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies._

_Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,_

_The middle of middle and end of the end?_

_And finally give me the sound often heard_

_During the search for a hard-to-find word._

_Now string them together, and answer me this,_

_Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"_

Disguise? Well, I'm in disguise right now but I don't do secrets or lies. Spies are in disguise and lie. Middle of middle and end of end? What's the end of end? D!

"Spy…d…um…what's the last part?"

She gave it to me again. There's a sound for searching for a hard-to-find word?

"Wait. A creature that I wouldn't kiss with spy…d…in it? Is it spider."

She smiled and nodded. The sphinx allowed me to pass and I came to the clearing. Cedric was there fighting a giant spider. It had him on the ground and he was hurling spell and curses at it but it wasn't working. I pulled Harry's wand out and pointed both at the spider.

"_Stupefy_!"

The spell came out of both wands and hit the spider head on. It fell on its side and Cedric got up. I quickly tucked Harry's wand in my pocket.

"That's twice you saved me. Thank you."

I shrugged and looked over at the Triwizard Cup. Cedric looked too and then at me. I was closer to the Cup but Cedric's legs were longer so we got there at the same time. I tried to push him out of the way but we touched the Cup at the same time. We spun for a second before landing in the graveyard. I jumped up quickly and could hear footsteps.

"Listen to me, Cedric. Get the Cup and leave. It's not safe. Give this to Professor Dumbledore," I said, pulling out the roll of parchment.

"You don't sound like Harry."

"That's because I'm not."

I glanced over and saw a stocky man standing there with something in his arms. Cedric saw too and started to get in front of me.

"Get the Cup and go. Give this back to Harry," I said, handing him the wand.

The stocky man raised something at us.

"_Protego_!"

A green light ricocheted off the field. Cedric took the parchment and wand and summoned the Cup. He disappeared and I looked at the stocky man. I lowered my wand and walked over to him.

"Harry Potter, we meet again," said the thing in the man's arms.


	13. Meeting Voldemort

Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or any of the characters. I do own Kadence. I tried to stay true to the book/movie but I did change some things. Enjoy!

* * *

The man summoned my wand and I was flung back into a statue. It was the statue from my vision. The glasses were knocked off but I could still see. I laughed because they had no idea.

"You're in no position to be laughing, boy."

"Aren't I?" I replied.

"My Lord, that's not Potter," a voice behind me said.

Whoever it was came around the statue and I saw Professor Moody. I smirked at him before turning back into myself.

"When did you see me?"

"In the maze. I was making sure that Potter got to the Cup first. I used Krum to take out Delacour and almost had Diggory when you stopped him."

I wanted to keep him talking so it would give Professor Dumbledore time to get here. I watched as his tongue darted out of his mouth running over his lips.

"You turned the Cup into a portkey. But you're an ex-Auror. You're supposed to catch dark wizards not follow them."

"My Lord, we need to get out of here. The boy came back with something for Dumbledore. They will be here soon."

"Take her and go to Lucius' manor. Summon the others. Wormtail, get the bone."

I was released from the statue and Professor Moody grabbed my arm. I flipped off the stocky man and whatever was in his arms. The grip on my arm got tighter when we apparated to the foyer of a large manor. Professor Moody pushed me into a nearby room. I stumbled and fell onto a couch.

Professor Moody called out to someone and a tall man stood in the doorway. The room wasn't bright so I couldn't make out his face.

"Summon the others."

The man in the doorway touched his arm with his wand as the stocky man appeared. He bowed to the thing.

"My Lord, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Wormtail, take me to her."

The stocky man came over and I could see the thing in the blankets. It had the same eyes from my vision.

"So you're supposed to be the all powerful Lord Voldemort? You look like a wrinkly old cat," I laughed.

"_Crucio_!" the man from the doorway cried as he ran into the room.

Pain filled my body and I writhed on the couch.

"Enough, Malfoy. She's his family," Professor Moody said.

The curse was lifted and I whimpered.

"What? That's the girl from the papers?"

I stared at the man in front of me. His long blond hair was untied and fell over his shoulders. He glared at me, much like his son did.

"Yes. I'm Kadence Towers and you must be the father of that arrogant bastard Draco. Did he tell you the trouble I got him into? Served him right for being the asshole he is."

The father backhanded me and turned to his master. He apologized and stood next to Professor Moody. Soon more people appeared in the room, dressed in black robes and masks. A large cauldron also appeared but in the middle of the room.

"It seems my dear cousin has kept Harry Potter safe for the time being. The spell can still be performed. We will just use her blood instead of Harry's."

I looked at the stocky man and saw my wand sticking out of his pocket. I waited until he turned his back on me before my hand flew out and snatched it from his pocket. As soon as I had it, I tried to apparate. I couldn't do it.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

I flew to the other side of the room. Malfoy Sr. roughly picked me up and wrapped his arms around me, across my chest to keep me still. Professor Moody took my wand and snapped it in two.

"My loyal follower has told me all about your talents. To be that young and know how to apparate or how to do nonverbal spells. Not to mention changing your appearance at will. You may come in handy. Wormtail, let's begin."

"I will not help you, you sick son of a bitch," I yelled.

Voldemort was dropped into the water in the cauldron. The grip that held me against Malfoy Sr. became tighter when I tried to struggle.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given!" the stocky man said, throwing in an old bone.

"Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed!" he said, cutting off his hand.

Malfoy Sr. took me closer to the cauldron and held my arm out over it. I struggled more but his grip didn't weaken. The blade slashed against my arm, blood dripping into the cauldron.

"Blood of an enemy, forcibly taken!"

Smoke arose from the cauldron and soon something emerged. He turned to me and grabbed me by the throat. Malfoy Sr. released me and backed away.

"You're family so I will let your remark go," he seethed before throwing me across the room.

Before I blacked out, I saw Wormtail (the stocky man) hand a wand over to the reborn wizard.


	14. Speaking the Truth

Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or any of the characters. I do own Kadence. I tried to stay true to the book/movie but I did change some things. Enjoy!

* * *

When I came to, I was in bed. It wasn't my own or one of the hospital cots. As I got out of bed, I noticed my arm was bandaged. The room was decorated in green and silver and was nearly bare except for the bed, a heavy chair near the fire, a small table near the chair, and a dresser. There were three doors. One led to the bathroom and another led to a closet. The last door was locked. 

My clothes were covered in dirt and blood so I checked the closet and dresser for something to wear. All the clothes were black so I just grabbed a pair of pants and a sweater. I went into the bathroom and tried to clean myself up before removing my clothes.

"What a lovely sight."

I turned and Malfoy Sr. was standing in the doorway.

"Take a good look because it'll be the last time you see me."

I never broke eye contact with him until I pulled the sweater over my head. He smirked and motioned for me to come into the bedroom. He was standing near the locked door. When I got closer, he grabbed my arm and pulled me into him.

"I will be seeing you more often than you think. My Lord has given your hand in marriage to my son."

"I would rather die than be married to him."

"That could be arranged."

He dragged me downstairs, back to the same room as last night. Voldemort had been sitting in a chair but stood when we came into the room. Those red eyes stared at me.

"My Lord," Malfoy Sr. said, bowing.

"Leave us. I would like a word with my cousin alone."

The grip on my arm disappeared and the doors closed, leaving Voldemort and I alone. I ignored him and went to a window.

_I just need to get out of the house. I'm sure I could apparate when I'm away from the house,_ I thought.

"That will not work," he said.

"You can get into my head? You're whole again so why not just let me go?"

"You might be useful in the future. Draco will be pleased to find you in his clothes, in his room, willing to do whatever he wants. Unfortunately, I cannot stay to see his reaction.

"Wormtail!" he yelled.

He came into the room and I saw the light flicker on his silver hand.

"Yes, Master?"

"We're leaving. Tell Lucius to take his future daughter-in-law back upstairs. He has my permission to punish her as he sees fit but she's to remain pure for Draco. He'll be her husband so that is his right."

Wormtail bowed and left the room to talk to the blond bastard. Voldemort turned back to me and grabbed me by the shoulders. He spun me so I was looking right into those red eyes.

"My dear, it would be best if you listened to Lucius and do not go against him. He's one of my loyal followers so I know what he's capable of."

"I'll do whatever the hell I please," I screamed.

Voldemort backhanded me across the face.

"You don't scare me. You may have the wizardry community trembling but there are better wizards and witches out there than you'll ever be. Your followers spout off about blood purity but yet they follow someone who's tainted. You're not even a pure blood. Your bitch of a mother fell for a Muggle and had to use a love potion to drug him into submission. I admit, my grandfather wasn't handsome but at least my grandmother loved him. And he didn't dilute our bloodline with Muggle blood."

His red eyes were getting bigger and darker but I kept going.

"Hell, even Lucius Malfoy would be better as the so called Dark Lord. At least he has the right to ramble on about blood purity. I can't believe that there are pure bloods who would do whatever they were asked by a person they normally would see as inferior."

I saw that we had an audience. Wormtail was back with Malfoy Sr. and a blond woman so I addressed them.

"You and your stupid son go on and on about how only pure bloods should be able to do magic and how you're better than everyone else but yet you follow this piece of shit. Where's that pride you keep going on about? I'm sure I heard your son say once that half bloods aren't even good enough to be slaves."

"_Crucio_!" Voldemort finally yelled.

My body fell to the floor as the pain rippled throughout it. I knew I had gone too far but I couldn't care. They knew who and what he was but they still followed him. But maybe now, they'll begin to question why.

The pain got worse and I tried not to cry out. My body felt like it was being stabbed over and over again. Soon the room was full of my screams. The pain would ease up slightly, only to grow worse. Finally Voldemort released me from the curse and left. I curled up into the fetal position trying to cry away the pain.

Malfoy Sr. came over and grabbed my arm. He dragged me across the room, up the stairs, and into his son's room. He picked me up and flung me on the bed where he made me endure his own Cruciatus curse. My body was riddled with pain yet again and I started to scream. I don't know how long he had me under the curse since I blacked out from the pain.

* * *

Note2: When I wrote this story, I had the perfect ending in mind. Then one day in class, another ending popped into my head so I wrote it down. Now I was stuck with which ending would be better. I like both of them and can't decide. Some friends say the 'twisted' ending while some say the 'good' ending. I'm leaving that up to you. I'll post both endings. Just tell me which you prefer. If I get a lot of response on the 'twisted' ending, I might continue it into a sequel (if you like the 'good' ending, that's where it's going to end). Thanks! 


	15. Good Ending

Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or any of the characters. I do own Kadence. I tried to stay true to the book/movie but I did change some things. Enjoy!

* * *

I was very weak when I came to. I dragged myself out of bed and over to the fireplace. The fire was nearly out and the room was getting cold. 

"Hello? Is someone there?" I squeaked, as I sat on the chair.

I heard a poof and there was a house elf beside me.

"What can Millie get for Mistress? Food? Clean clothes?"

"More wood please. The room is getting cold."

Millie snapped her fingers and more wood appeared in the fire. I thanked her and watched as she disappeared. If she could apparate, could I? I tried but I still couldn't. I wrapped my arms around myself and noticed that my clothes were dirty and ripped. I caught the reflection of the fire on the window and a smile spread across my lips as I ran my fingers over the top of the table. I picked it up and chucked it at the window.

The glass shattered and I dove out of the window. It was a bit of a drop so I tucked my body together to absorb the impact. I landed on my side and felt a couple of my ribs break. I pulled myself up and ran. As I ran from the manor, I kept trying to apparate. It still wouldn't work. I could hear people yelling behind me so I pushed myself to run faster. I saw a large tree ahead of me so I ducked behind it to catch my breath.

My side was throbbing and that's when I noticed my wrist did too. I couldn't worry about that now so I concentrated on apparating. I felt a small pull but I was still there. I concentrated more and wished for it to work. There was more of a pull. I put all the energy I could into apparating and soon my body squeezed in on itself for a second before expanding.

Since I couldn't apparate inside the Hogwarts grounds, I thought of the next best thing. I landed roughly on the floor and looked around. It worked. I let out a small sigh.

"Kadence? Oh, Kadence. Arthur, get in here."

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley," I meekly said, before passing out.

I sat up in bed quickly and my head immediately began to spin. A groan left my throat and a head of red hair snapped up beside me. I grabbed my head and laid back against the pillows.

"You're awake. Mum! Harry! She's awake!"

"Ron, not so loud…wait. It worked. I got out of there."

"You apparated to the Burrow. Mum and Dad brought you to St. Mungo's."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, the twins, and Professor Dumbledore came running into the room.

"You had us worried, dear. Don't ever do anything like that again," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Why did you do that? Shove me into some room and go off to fight Voldemort yourself?" Harry demanded.

"When he appeared, Cedric began yelling something about Harry not being Harry and handed a roll of parchment to Dumbledore," George offered.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't stop it. I knew what was going to happen so I tried to stop it. I saw Cedric die and then Voldemort coming back. I thought if they couldn't get Harry's blood, the spell wouldn't work. He used mine and it did. He's back. Professor Moody was in on it," I said, turning to Professor Dumbledore.

"That was not Professor Moody. We found the real Alastor Moody locked in a trunk in his office. He says it was Barty Crouch Jr."

"Kadence, what else happened?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking at everyone.

"We were in the graveyard when Professor Moody's imposter showed up. Voldemort said something and we got out of there. We went to…house. I remember saying some things that pissed…off and then they did the spell. Voldemort became whole again. I awoke in…room and…told me I was going to marry… I was taken to see Voldemort, who I told off and he put me under the Cruciatus curse. He left and…put me under the same curse until I blacked out. When I came to, I was still in…room. I broke the window and jumped. I ran until I could apparate."

"Albus, could the gaps be about the people who had her?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Possibly. A healer will check her out when she's more up to it. Lets leave the children to talk and grab a cup of tea."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Professor Dumbledore left. I looked at my friends and none of them were smiling.

"So who won the Triwizard Tournament?" I joked.

"The Ministry declared Cedric the winner since he was the one with the Cup. He explained how you, as Harry, and him touched it at the same time so it should be a tie but they said since you were not a champion, you were not entitled."

"I'm sorry, Harry."

"That's OK. Cedric didn't want to keep it so he gave it to a good cause," Harry said.

"Yeah, to us for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," Fred said. "But don't tell mum. She doesn't know yet."

We all had a good laugh before a healer threw out my friends so I could rest. Ron kissed me before he left and I could smell baby lotion on him.

I was released from St. Mungo's a few days later. A healer had checked me out and said that someone had blocked parts of my memory and that only someone really skilled in the Dark Arts could have done it. Otherwise I was fine. Professor Dumbledore had arranged for a skilled Legilimens to meet with me over the summer to try to help with my memory.

Since it was the summer, I couldn't stay at Hogwarts. Luckily for me, the Weasleys offered to take me in, on one condition though. Ron and I could never be in the same room alone. A smile came to my lips as I gave them my word. I was already thinking up ways to get around it.

**THE END**


	16. Twisted Ending & possible sequel?

Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or any of the characters. I do own Kadence. I tried to stay true to the book/movie but I did change some things. Enjoy!

* * *

I was very weak when I came to. I dragged myself out of bed and over to the fireplace. The fire was nearly out and the room was getting cold. 

"Hello? Is someone there?" I squeaked, as I sat on the chair.

I heard a poof and there was a house elf beside me.

"What can Millie get for Mistress? Food? Other clothes?"

"More wood please. The room is getting cold."

Millie snapped her fingers and more wood appeared in the fire. I thanked her and watched as she disappeared. If she could apparate, could I? I tried but I still couldn't.

It wasn't until I wrapped my arms around myself that I registered what she said about other clothes. I wasn't in the black pants or sweater that I had been wearing when I passed out. I was now in a silk nightie thing. A small flicker of anxiety hit but didn't last long when I caught the reflection of the fire on the window and a smile spread across my lips as I ran my fingers over the top of the table. I picked it up and chucked it at the window.

The glass shattered and I dove out of the window. It was a bit of a drop so I tucked my body together to absorb the impact. I landed on my side and felt a couple of my ribs break. I pulled myself up and ran. As I ran from the manor, I kept trying to apparate. It still wouldn't work. I could hear people yelling behind me so I pushed myself to run faster. I saw a large tree ahead of me so I ducked behind it to catch my breath.

My side was throbbing and that's when I noticed my wrist did too. I couldn't worry about that now so I concentrated on apparating. I felt a small pull but I was still there. I concentrated more and wished for it to work. There was more of a pull. I put all the energy I could into apparating and soon my body squeezed in on itself for a second before expanding.

Since I couldn't apparate inside the Hogwarts grounds, I thought of the next best thing. I landed roughly on the stone floor and looked around. It worked. I let out a small sigh.

"Kadence? Oh, Kadence. Arthur, get in here."

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley," I meekly said, before passing out.

I sat up in bed quickly and my head immediately began to spin. A groan left my throat and a head of red hair snapped up beside me. I grabbed my head and laid back against the pillows.

"You're awake. Mum! Harry! She's awake!"

"Ron, not so loud…wait. It worked! I got out of there."

"You apparated to the Burrow. Mum and Dad brought you to St. Mungo's."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, the twins, and Professor Dumbledore came running into the room. I could hear more people out in the hallway but they weren't coming in.

"You had us worried, dear. Don't ever do anything like that again," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Why did you do that? Shove me into some room and go off to fight Voldemort yourself?" Harry demanded.

"When he appeared, Cedric began yelling something about Harry not being Harry and handed a roll of parchment to Dumbledore," George offered.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't stop it. I knew what was going to happen so I tried to stop it. I saw Cedric die and then Voldemort coming back. I thought if they couldn't get Harry's blood, the spell wouldn't work. He used mine and it did. He's back. Professor Moody was in on it," I said, turning to Professor Dumbledore.

"That was not Professor Moody. We found the real Alastor Moody locked in a trunk in his office. He says it was Barty Crouch Jr."

"Kadence, what else happened? You were gone so long," Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking at everyone.

"You've been gone for a few of weeks. School let out a week after the 3rd task. Do you remember what they did to you? You weren't really wearing any clothes when you turned up."

"We were in the graveyard when Professor Moody's imposter showed up. Voldemort said something and we got out of there. We went to…house. I remember saying some things that pissed…off and then they did the spell thing. Voldemort became whole again. I awoke in…room and…told me I was going to marry… I was taken to see Voldemort, who I told off and he put me under the Cruciatus curse. He left and…put me under the same curse until I blacked out. When I came to, I was still in…room. I broke the window and jumped. I ran until I could apparate. But I was only there for a couple of days, not weeks."

"Albus, could the gaps be about the people who had her? Would that explain why she can't remember the last few weeks?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Possibly. A healer will check her out when she's more up to it," he said, patting my hand.

I felt something and looked at my left hand. I had a ring on my finger. I looked at Ron, who diverted his eyes. Harry hung his head when I looked at him.

"What the hell is this doing on my finger? Tell me this wasn't on my finger when I turned up."

No one said anything. I pulled on the ring as hard as I could but it wouldn't come off.

"There's no use to try. The ring will not come off until your husband has died," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Husband? What husband? I only remember…saying Voldemort promised me to… I don't remember getting married. I was only there for a couple of days."

I broke down crying and a healer demanded everyone to leave so I could rest. I grabbed Ron's hand as he got up. I could faintly smell the baby lotion on his hands.

"I didn't do it, Ron, you have to believe me. There was no way I married someone else."

He looked at me and pulled his hand free. He looked once more at me before he left and I saw anger and pain in his eyes. That only made me cry harder.

**The End (unless you want a sequel)  
**


	17. Author's Note

I've written a sequel to Kadence

I've written a sequel to _Kadence_. Check it out.


End file.
